The Next Great Demon Lord
by Khangaroo123
Summary: Oga Tatsumi is the second weakest delinquent at Ishiyama. That all changes when a mysterious symbol appears on his hand. Now a Demon Lord in training he has to deal with a sadistic maidservant, idiot best friend and enemies both human and demon. Fun, violence and a bit of romance await him on a journey that will force him to comes to terms with what he truly wants.
1. It Begins

The usual cacophony greeted Takayuki Furuichi as he made his way towards the gates of Ishiyama High School. Shouts and curses fought to be heard over one another and windows could be heard breaking as this or that/someone was thrown though them. Disagreement and solved by violence was the standard at Ishiyama, Japan's only school with a delinquency rate of over 100%. The school's infamous delinquent turnout rate of 120% was due to the fact that those who come in delinquents (everyone) left as even worse.

Stopping mid-stride to avoid being struck by a falling desk Furuichi glanced around the yard. _Oga was usually around here by now _he thought. His eyes were attracted to a large circular crowd that had formed, presumably around a fight. Sighing, Furuichi made his way towards the crowd. _Typical _he thought as he sighed to himself.

"Killer Machine Abe is definitely gonna kill him this time" a delinquent shouted placing emphasis on the kill. "Get it?" he asked "_Killer_ Machine Abe will _kill_ him" He roared with laughter at his attempt at humour. His friends, just as intelligent, smacked him across the back in a sign of respect for such higher order thinking. Furichi however was left wondering for such witty intelligent people could possibly exist.

The crowd, seething furiously, formed a tight ring around Oga and Killer Abe who towered above the former. Punching a guy in the kidney to make himself some space, Furuichi forced his way to the fore of the crowd. Abe had at least thirty kilograms on his opponent. Furuichi was in no doubt as to how this would turn out given the numerous other occasions this had occurred. An uppercut and a right hook and Oga Tatsumi was down, with his face in the dirt. Killer Abe towered over the young delinquent, clearly enjoying the sight of his opponent eating dirt, and his scarred hairless head seemed to bobble up and down atop his stocky body due to his laughter. Oga glared upwards. His face was caked in dust and blood dripped out of a gash on his cheek but he still managed to show a look of defiance. He spat and strained to rise from his prostrate position but his body wouldn't respond. "Now give me all your money you little bitch" Abe grinned wickedly "And go back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

Furuichi stepped out of the crowd and stood between his friend and Abe. He thought to himself, it wasn't his fault that he was born so noble and heroic. So he stood, defiant in the face of certain death. Of course he was only prepared to take 50% of the beating for Oga. It was only fair that way. As he stood there reconsidering his actions he was surprised to find a hand on his shoulders. "Oi," a low voice spoke into Furuichi's ear from behind "Get out of the way Baka Furuichi." Glancing around Furuichi saw that Oga had risen and had a strange look upon his well-beaten face. It wasn't fear or even anger. It was a look of confidence to which Furuichi was unaccustomed. To Furuichi it was more intimidating than even the demonic looks of which Oga was fond of. Before he could voice his misgivings he was sucker punched by Abe.

Oga coolly stepped aside and allowed Furuichi limp body to hit the ground. He looked up at Abe whose sneer had grown larger and seemed to be as wide as his head. Oga didn't know what had possessed him to rise again but he went with it. He clenched his fists.

Furuichi crawled away and rolled over to watch his friend get the shit beaten out of him again. He grimaced as he saw Oga take a fighting stance. It was truly a David vs. Goliath situation in the yard of IshiyamaHigh School but this time David didn't have a slingshot or weapon of any sort and he was disabled both physically and mentally. The crowd realising that the finale had come began to shout and cheer louder. The onlookers screamed for blood.

In an instant Oga had closed the gap between him and Killer Abe. His opponent, his face midway in changing from one of sneering contempt to confused surprise, had no time to react as Oga fist buried itself in his stomach. The crowd of onlookers was buffeted by a blast of wind and what seemed like heat as Oga's blow connected. Jaws struck the ground as the dust settled to reveal Abe having been planted headfirst a metre into the school's outer wall. The planting was clean save for a few cracks around the edges. The stunned faces turned from this to Oga who stood with his fist still extended. A faint red glow emanated from his striking hand as he held his stance. The crowd had been silenced.

Furuichi could not help but be drawn to the red glow and as he focused on his friends hand he saw that the source was a strange symbol on Oga's hand. It glowed with a malicious crimson light as all looked on in stunned silence.

Air rushed by as the demon bird flew, just below the clouds. It squawked and banked left. Satisfied that they were now heading in the right direction the rider released the reins. Though the wind whistled over her face she kept her eyes open, fixed firmly in the direction they were heading. She smiled. She had found him.

**Hey reader, thnx for dropping by. I've been "on" here for about a month now. I've read most of the Beelzebub fan fics and I've gotta say I do have some regrets. My first read of a lemon was uncomfortable to say the least. "You Taught Me" really did teach me. It taught me to be careful and pay attention to innocent looking words like Yaoi. I lost my innocence because of that story :C **

**However most experiences here have been truly enjoyable. Each story is a new journey to embark on with a familiar cast of characters. Now its my turn to give back to you all. Join me on my journey into the world of Beelzebub.**

**This is the first chapter of my first fanfic set in the Beelzebub Universe. Exams have finally finished and I've got plenty of time on my hands. What better way is there to spend it then diving back into the world I love so much. A review would be greatly appreciated or maybe even run an idea by me.**

**Until next time (soon) :D**

_**Update: Just a warning/plea. First 6-7 chapters pretty much follow the manga/anime really closely. Give it a try anyway. Maybe you'll have a few laughs before I get into the deep/meaty bits of the story.**_


	2. Hildegarde

"Once upon a time there was a very handsome, cool, popular, young man who was respected by all…"

"Wait wait wait wait!" Furuichi interjected suddenly "It's only the first sentence and this already smells like a load of bullshit" his impatience and frustration was evident in his tone.

Oga regarded his friend, disinterested already. He thought, but not too much of course for such higher order thinking was beyond him, about Furuichi's claims. Perhaps he had slightly exaggerated. Only slightly though. He muttered "baka Furuichi" under his breathe as he began anew.

"Once upon a time there was a ruthless, defiant, demon-like bastard who thought nothing of his fellow man. He was both feared and respected in equal measure his power knew no bounds…"

"Stop!" Furuichi once again interrupted "It's even more farfetched than the first one! Let's face it, you are about as feared as I am" he sighed "How about you try explaining to me what really happened today."

Oga leapt up from his chair and grabbed Furuichi in a headlock. The corded muscles of his forearm bulged as he tightened his grip. "Oh yeah? Really? You want to hear the rest? How about you shut up for two seconds and listen!" Oga roared as he shook Furuichi about, like some beast shaking its prey around in its jaws. He brought his ear closer to hear the reply but the only sound that he heard was a barely audible wheezing. "Well whatever," he said tossing Furuichi's limp form onto the bed "Now, where was I? The feared yet respected and well loved young man was making his way home from school to visit his idiot friend when a portal suddenly opened up and swallowed him up…"

"NO PORTALS!" Furuichi, apparently still alive, screamed as he sprang upright. "That's impossible. Stop! Nobody's gonna believe this shit. You are wasting the reader's time with this stupid fanfic introduction!"

Oga continued as though he hadn't heard the idiot. "As the young man was transported through time and space he thought my, what a strange occurrence". Oga stopped and eyed Furuichi questioningly as the latter began banging his head against the wall making a sizable dent in the plaster. Shrugging, he continued "Anyways the young man ends up in the Demon World where he meets the Demon King who bestows upon him the title of Demon Lord and places upon him the demonic mark of infinite power. Now the young man having infinite power is charged with the duty of becoming the strongest demon lord in the history of demonkind." Having finished off his story off in a single breathe Oga panted heavily. When he had caught his breathe he looked up at Furuichi as though to say satisfied?

Furuichi, a lone trail of blood flowing from underneath his silver hair, gave his friend the most deadpan look he could muster before collapsing. He mumbled incoherently as the last portions of his sanity were brutally murdered, sent to hell and consumed by demons.

"Oi Furuichi!" said Oga "I'll show you". He raised his right hand, palm facing towards himself, to show Furuichi the demonic symbol that had manifested itself upon him. "See idiot Furuichi?" He used his other hand to emphasise the crimson form on his hand. There was no reply from Furuichi who was still collapsed facedown on his bed and an awkward silence filled the room.

A sudden chill swept over the room. Both young men jumped when a third voice, cold and piercing, rang out. "So I've found you…"

Oga spun around and Furuichi snapped his eyes up. Amidst a rustling of fabric the curtains parted. Their eyes narrowed as they looked up at the silhouetted figure of a person stepped into the room.

Furuichi narrowed his eyes and as his pupils adjusted to the light the newcomer came into focus. A woman? An umbrella? As his vision cleared further and everything came into focus, his perverted side kicked in. The young lady was dressed in black Gothic clothing, her dress reaching down to mid thigh and as Furuichi's eyes made their way up her shapely legs he thought _what a bombshe… HOLY SHIT LOOK AT THOSE TITS._ His recent asphyxiation, brain damage inducing self-harm and mental breakdown was promptly forgotten as he sprang to his feet. Saliva was leaking out the sides of his mouth.

Oga for his part tried to look unimpressed however inwardly he sensed that something was amiss. Ignoring her large assets he glanced up at the stranger framed by a cascade of blonde hair which fell across her face to one side making the single uncovered emerald eye all the more striking. Her stoic expression served to decreased the temperature of the room further.

The moment lasted for several heartbeats and was broken by a loud high pitched almost hysterical scream from the stranger. "Master!" she said her voice breaking the two other occupants of the room out of their stupor "I finally found you." The sheer joy behind her words stunned Oga who had half risen from his seat. The stranger, tears of joy forming in her eyes launched herself off the window sill. "Hilda has found you!"

Before he was able to fully rise, Oga was tackled by a blond blur. Half stunned he found himself being crushed in a bear hug. Glancing at his assailant he observed that he was being squeezed between her surprisingly strong arms and also surprisingly large breasts. He felt her pressing against him and in his embarrassment his face turned a deep shade of red and his body temperature increased by a couple of thousand degrees.

Furuichi look on at the scene. The blond gothic loli had wrapped her arms not to mention other parts of herself around Oga and was furiously nuzzling his shoulder with her nose and cheeks. After the perverted thoughts had come a feeling of envy. That Oga of all people had this blonde bombshell wrapped around him like cling wrap while he, obvious the more intelligent and handsome of the two, was stuck here gaping at them. He glanced at the bastard who was obviously enjoying all the attention and noticed that his face had reddened until it resembled a well ripened tomato. He was so red that Furuichi worried that Oga was about to spontaneously combust.

Just as the tension in Oga was reaching dangerously high levels the woman released him and took his hand in hers. Oga breathed a sigh of relief and noticed that the woman was staring intently at the crimson mark on his hand. She continued to examine it for long enough that Oga felt his shoulder grow heavy. "Uh" he tried to get her attention by tugging gently "Could I maybe get my hand back?" Annoyed at being ignored he pulled again, harder this time, but her grip didn't budge an inch. Instead she pulled his hand up to her cheek and set about nuzzling it, causing him to stumble forward awkwardly.

Furuichi knew that Oga needed help. Furuichi knew Oga's thought processes, as simple as they were, would leave him choosing between violence and…well that was about it. However given that a female was involved and Oga had forbidden himself to strike at women, Oga's mind had seemed to stall due to the contradiction and thus Oga stood, pulling his arm back dumbly. Oga efforts however were futile and Furuichi, being loyal, brave, intelligent etc. etc. decided that it was his duty to separate the two. He leapt in and grabbed onto Oga's arm and pulled alongside his friend screaming a loud high-pitched war cry. In the ensuing confusion all present failed to realise that Oga's hand had begun glowing. The red glow emanated from the symbol on Oga's hand and seemed to pulse at regular intervals. The glow grew until the room was filled with crimson light. The light grew to blinding levels. Furuichi and Oga stared open mouthed as everything vanished in a flash of scarlet.

Both men's underdeveloped delinquent brains were still trying to make sense of everything. Oga coughed into his hand. Beside him Furuichi was gagging loudly. He swung his hand up and struck Furuichi on the back causing Furuichi to smack into the floorboards. Mumbling his apology Oga returned his attention to the intruder who now looked slightly more flustered with soot coating her face and hair.

She settled down in a kneeling position opposite Oga and Furuichi. Exuding an air calm serenity she looked straight at Oga as she begun her exposition.

"My name is Hildegarde."

**Hi again. I know this chapter reads very similarly to the manga/anime. Sorry. Beel not included (yet). Sorry. Alaindelon ... not so much. Next few chapters are semi-written/planned already so shouldn't be long in coming. Thnx for reading and as always reviews are appreciated. Until next time (soon) :D**


	3. Please Die

"My name is Hildegarde, but please call me Hilda. I am a demon maidservant and you are my new master."

Oga and Furuichi sat stunned. Both were wondering if they had gone insane and sat there on the floor numbly. Furuichi, being the sharper of the too, spoke up first. "Eh, Hilda was it?" He began "Thanks for the explanation... But um what the fuck are you doing here? You bust into my house and blow it up and that's your only explanation? Seriously where are your manners you bitc..."

Having jabbed Furuichi in the forehead with the point of her parasol Hilda continued.

"My apologies Master." She addressed Oga. " Your slave is correct. I assumed you knew. I am a demon and you will be as one as well." She said pointing at Oga."Not just any demon but a demon lord, the forty seventh incarnation of the great demon who presides over the royal demon world court. I am honoured to be your wet nurse. I am here to guide you and nurture you as you grow to become a humanity destroying demon lord. The

**Flashback Sequence:**

"Really!?" The demon king's comically high pitched voice filled the hall" The old guys dead! Woah, he has been around like forever. So what now?"

An wizened adviser leaned in and whispered. " Eh?" The demon king nodded his head. "A new vessel you say? Contract to be formed? Man! That sounds like really boring and stuff. I got karaoke tonight." He stroked his chin for a moment. He rose, his cloak billowing out behind his huge frame. Then after taking a moment to look cool he cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted Oi Hilda, where are you?"

"Your majesty?" Hilda answered as the maidservant entered.

"I got I job for you. It's real important and stuff. Go find the contractor and raise him to be a great demon, like, really powerful you know." After receiving another hurried whisper from his advisor the demon king continued " And remember that he has to prove himself as well. Get him to destroy humanity or something k?

**End Flashback**

Ignoring the deadpan looks on the faces of Oga and Furuichi, who had just regained consciousness, Hilda continued "Usually the power is passed onto a newborn who is then given the highest in education and training before fulfilling the contract and being bound forever to the demon world. In this case however it seemed time has been saved."

Hilda stopped satisfied that she had explained the situation in its entirety.

For once in Oga's life a new response occurred of him. The desire to flee.

"Uh, Hilda , what exactly do you mean by fulfilling the contract?"

"The contract is fulfilled by the act of drawing out demonic power"

Oga was sweating as he nervously continued "So... Does that mean I can still get out of this whole demon business?"

Hilda looking somewhat confused replied "Of course not master the binding contract is already in effect the only way to be rid of it is to..."

"NOOO" Oga cut in "There's no way I'm gonna be a demon lord or whatever. No way in hell!" He protested and flapped his arms about wildly. Furuichi who was sidling stealthily out of the room was seized by the collar and dragged back beside Oga. "Take this guy instead," Oga gestured to Furuichi " And get out of the house." Still struggling to get out of Oga's grip Furuichi corrected his friend " This is my house you know? You two should be the ones getting out."

Hilda sighed and looked down at the ground. Her hair covering her face she rose. Her expression now stoic and cold she spoke "I guess there is no other choice, a new contractor must be found." She raised herself to her full height and extended her parasol parallel to the ground in front of her. She smiled " Please Die." To Oga and Furuichi's horror she pulled on the handle to reveal a thin saber.

Oga barely avoided losing his head as he ducked underneath a horizontal slash. A couple of his severed hairs drifted to the floor as Hilda, still smiling, advanced. Oga leapt, back drawing in his stomach as far as it would go, to avoid being gutted by the next attack. He glanced down at his torso where his shirt was now neatly split open. Hearing a loud scream he turned to the door and saw Furuichi clawing desperately at the door knob. Oga was beside him in a millisecond. He gripped Furuichi's wrist and swung him around releasing him so that he flew, spinning in the air, towards the other demon in the room.

Hilda ducked under the Furuichi missile and now with a stoic expression advanced upon Oga. She lunged forward intending to impale him on her blade. Oga to his credit was able to avoid the stab. He ducked and dodged as Hilda attacked.

"Master it is much harder if you keep moving. Please hold still. I must end you so that the demon lords spirit may find a new host." She calmly explained as she slashed and stabbed relentlessly.

Oga felt his back press against the wall and he scrambled for a weapon. Any weapon. But it was too late. Having closed the gap Hilda placed a strong arm against his chest pinning him to the wall. She raised her saber to strike the killing blow. Furuichi was frozen in horror as Oga, being the lucky bastard he was, found a weapon. With a roar which stunned even himself Oga grabbed the PS4 with both hands and swung it up into Hilda's jaw. Furuichi could only watch as the game console shattered into a hundred expensive pieces and Hilda staggered back. However upon regaining her balance she was once again smiling, a look more scary than any of rage or anger. Oga, desperate now, picked up the nest nearest weapons he could find. Furuichis horror only grew as Oga picked up the stack of PS4 games. As GTA IV, FIFA 14 and Assassins Creed 4 were launched at Hilda, only to be sliced cleanly in half, Furuichi felt a part of him die with the demise of each disc.

Furuichi, like vengeance itself, descended upon Oga. He raised his fists and proceeded to beat his "friend". "This is for GTA," he screamed pounding on Ogas head. "You are gonna sooo pay me back for ALL this shit you know! Everything!" he screamed hysterically.

Neither delinquent was paying attention as a roiling stream of black demonic energy materialised from the hilt of Hilda's sword and wound itself upwards towards the point of the blade. However when a noticeable chill crept over the room both delinquents stopped. His fist hanging in midair, Furuichi gulped as Hilda's smile grew sinister. He had a bad feeling about this. The sword seemed to pulse with demonic power.

"I had hoped to avoid making a mess but it seems this is what it has come to. Now please die." She smiled.

Oga moved inhumanly fast. He dashed over to Furuichi and seized him by the collar and threw him through the window. After all, even a delinquent knew that to jump through a window was a bad idea given the serious damage that the glass could do a person. Anyways he promptly follows Furuichi through the window and breaks his fall using his friend's body.

The two ran like the devil himself, or in this case herself, was chasing them. Their calves burned and pavement flew beneath them as they rounded the corner. The long muscles of their thighs contracted powerfully as they sprinted. They were running alongside the river now and they veered to the right towards it. The steep embankment along the river was slid down leaving unpleasant carpet burn across their backs. They stopped. Bent over and panting they eyed each other.

"Did you really think you could outrun a demon?" Hilda apparently had caught up. She raised her sword and advanced upon the two exhausted delinquents. Furuichi stepped in front of Oga intending to go out somewhat noble and heroic. However as Hilda arched an eyebrow and shrugged he began to reconsider. 50% of the beating this time was gonna kill him. He panicked and as the demoness raised her weapon to deliver a blow he cowered and raised his arms. However his life didn't flash before his eyes and there was no pain.

He glanced up from underneath his arms and saw that Oga was now standing in front of him. Furuichi stumbled back and watched, stunned, his jaw hanging open.

**Thanks for following the story. Still sticking pretty close to the manga/anime but I can't really improve on such an amazing plot. Next chapter is coming up in a couple of days. Reviews pls and I hope to see you all next chapter. Until then (soon) :D**


	4. Demon

Oga felt cold steel in his hand. Surprisingly his hand was still in one piece. _Heh_, he thought, _demon powers?_ He definitely felt it. Something was flowing through him. It wasn't simply raw power but a desire. It was a desire to dominate, to do unto others whatever the hell he wanted. He glanced at Hilda, whose sinister smile was somewhat less sure now, as they stood locked together.

Furuichi stared wide eyed at the two. Oga clutched the blade with one hand. An aura seemed to emanate from him. It wasn't visible but he could feel it. It was like a pulsing pressure in the air and it was very, very demonic. Oga leant in closer to Hilda pushing the blade back towards her. "I'm sick of people doing whatever the fuck they want just because they're stronger," the low menacing tone that oga used was one never before heard by Furuichi "I'm the only one who gets to beat up Furuichi." Impressed yet annoyed at his friend Furuichi was about to step in and complain when he saw Ogas eyes. For they weren't Oga's eyes anymore. They weren't even human anymore. They were the eyes of a demon.

Oga felt an otherworldly force urging him onwards. _Kill_...it whispered. _Kill her_. His grip on the sword tightened as he resisted the urge. But it was futile, whatever it was it was now a part of his very soul. Grimfaced, he pushed forward, meeting with surprisingly little resistance, until the blade was pressed against Hilda's cheek though not hard enough to draw blood. The demoness, Oga observed, betrayed no fear but instead her face held a genuinely caring smile laced with emotion he couldn't quite place. He stopped as the sabre pressed against the demon's cheek, though not hard enough to cut. He hesitated a moment but that force that possessed him could not be denied. All his anger and frustration boiling out, he drew back his fist and punched the demon. The uppercut struck her in the gut and from his fist an explosion of demonic energy burst out wards. Hilda was launched back and landed in a heap on the embankment.

Furuichi was stunned as he surveyed Oga's handiwork. He stepped towards his friend congratulations already on his lips but Oga was already walking towards the crumpled form lying on the embankment. "Is she dead?" Furuichi asked. Either way the demon wasn't stirring. Oga crouched down and extended his hand. He brushed away a lock of blonde hair. His hand grazed the demon's cheek and settled lower down on the neck. He felt for a pulse or something, hell he didn't even know if demon had one. What troubled him however was that he had hit a girl, albeit a demon hellbent on murdering him. That look she had on her face as he struck was fixed in his mind.

Furuichi thought _great, now I'm an accessory to murder_, placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Good luck he said and sprinted off into the distance. Watching him disappear Oga thought_ idiot Furuichi_ and turned back to the demon. She seemed harmless like this. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly parted. He tussled his hair in frustration. _I should dump the body. Fucking bitch. I should leave her_, he thought._ I should leave her here. I should leave her right here._

_I should've left her there_ was a reoccurring thought as Oga trudged back home with a demon on his back. Her limp body was slung on his back. Onlookers paused to watch the delinquent and oga was pretty sure the police were called. Twice.

He slowly pushed the front door open as he entered the home. He glanced around, taking in the whole living area. Luckily no one was home. His parents and his sister Misaki were the nosiest lot around and their tendency to make mountains out of microscopic bumps usually resulted in the most outrageous of reactions. He didn't even want to think of what they would think of him bringing a demon home.

He laid the demoness in his bed and observed that she truly did look nothing like the spirit of blood lust given physical form that pursued him and Furuichi before. In sleep she looked peaceful, the slow rhythmic rise and fall of her chest attracted Oga attention for a minute. Perhaps this demon lord thing wasn't so bad after all. He laid out a futon and as he lay down her realised how tired he actually was. Sleep quickly claimed him. His final thoughts were of demons.

"Mwuahahaha" A voice boomed " Good job! You've wiped out humanity." Oga glanced around. It was the city, except no one was around and the sky was blood red." Congrats you got every single last one of them ! Oh look here they are now." Oga looked and saw a crimson wave crash between buildings. A wave of blood.

Bodies were carried forward by the flow. They knocked against each other haphazardly and Oga thought he saw Furuichi and his parents and his sister. His shock was quickly replaced by fear as he realised the gruesome flow was heading straight for him. He turned to run but his legs were like lead. He seemed to be slowing even as he tried his utmost to speed up. He couldn't escape. It was coming. He was swept up by the gruesome wave and lost in the blood. It was the blood of a million innocents. The lives of all he had ever known, ever loved and cared for. It filled his mouth choking him.

His eyes sprang open. He was drenched in sweat. Through his tired eyes he saw blurry rays of warm golden sunshine. _A dream?_ He realised. _Hi sun, _he thought still rather drowsy_, brilliant as usual_ he thought, now somewhat more aware but still half asleep he thought, _what a beautiful green spot you have. Wait! What? The sun doesn't have a green spot! And why am I still choking_.

Oga's vision cleared to reveal Hilda atop him. She looked down at him, straddling him with her legs either side of his body and her slender hands wrapped tightly around his neck. Her fingers searched hungrily for the soft cartilage of his neck that they could crush. Oga reached up and pulled at her arms desperately but they were like iron. Unyielding. Her face was an emotionless mask, completely focused on the task at hand. Oga spluttered as he tried to speak. "Oi gaaaaah, stop I...I accept stop!"

Hilda paused in her efforts to end him. The windpipe was surprising hard to crush. She had heard a pained whisper of some kind from the Master._ It sounded like... Could it be?_ "I accept" he grunted with all the air he had left. Relief swept through Hilda's body and she released her death grip.

Oga felt the air return to his lungs. He gasped his body desperate for every bit of air it could get. In an instant the face above his had turned from one of stoic focus to one of pure happiness and the demoness collapsed down onto him, knocking the remaining air from his lungs, and her arms encircled him in an embrace. Her head lay on his chest turned to the left. Her eyes were closed and a look of complete contentment graced her features. "Master..." she whispered.

"Oi Tatsumi" a voice called from downstairs "Where are you? We've got your favourite for... Before Oga could do anything the door to his room burst open and his sister paused mid sentence, a croquette in one hand. She seemed for once to be truly rendered speechless. She took in the scene. Hesitating briefly she gave Oga a quick thumbs up and ignoring the furious shaking of her brother's head, from underneath Hilda, turned and humming a popular tune headed down stairs. He could practically hear the workings of her brain as it concocted a ridiculous explanation. Oga's head fell back onto his futon in defeat. He was never going to hear the end of this one. On top of him Hilda sighed contently.

"Wait here" Oga commanded as he pointed at the floor. It had taken agreat deal of effort to get the demon off him and now he needed peace to come up with an explanation. "Yes master" the demon replied understanding that the master meant for her to wait beside him. "Would you stop calling me that?" Oga asked hopefully. "No master" was the curt reply.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he descended the stairs. An explanation was already made up in his mind. Concrete and all encompassing it was not but his family seemed to accept anything fed to them. He paused at the corner to the kitchen. The sounds of dinner preparations could be heard. He took ten deep breaths, steeling himself for what lay ahead.

"Master?" A voice whispered. " Why are we waiting here?"

Shocked Oga jumped away from the voice and spun around. Hilda was crouching beside him watching with the one visible eyebrow raised. Unfortunately in his surprise he had managed to leap clear of the safe haven that was the corner. Casting the most fierce look he could muster at Hilda he turned to confront his family.

They made not a single sound. They just watched him. Waiting, with the smuggest, most expectant expressions that it could be possible to show. It seems that Misaki had already told them the whole story. He sighed defeatedly and made a final attempt to pretend that nothing was out of the ordinary. He made his way around the table and took his usual seat facing the kitchen and ignored the extra chair that had been drawn up next to his.

When a minute had passed and still silence reigned Oga glanced upwards to see his entire family still looking intently at him. Mr Oga was half smiling and if Oga had been more attentive he would seen the pride that made the man's eyes shine. Misaki and Oga's mother looked like they were barely holding in a flood of excitement.

"Wot?"

"So...tatsumi are you going to introduce us?" his mother began.

"No.."

Suddenly his family were leaning in, all screaming and shouting at once. His father grovelled, his sister threatened and his mother did both at once. Oga for his part closed his eyes, crossed his arms and stayed silent. It was only when his sister and mother had began choking him did he show any reaction at all, namely suffocating.

Hilda, still hidden behind the corner, heard the familiar sounds of Oga's pained gasps. His family seemed to be perfect she concluded but after going through all that trouble to get him to accept it would be a waste to lose him again. She leant out from her hiding place and coughed to draw their attention. The rowdy bunch fell silent. She knelt before the master's family and bowed low. Rising she gave them her most brilliant smile.

"My name is Hildegarde"

**Thanks for staying with me. Writing this has been great (playing video games 24/7 apparently gets boring) and I hope you all enjoy reading this slightly modified version of Beelzebub as much I did writing it. Reviews appreciated etc. etc. Next chapter will be up in a few days. Until then (soon) :D**


	5. The King

"Oi Oga!" The annoying voice of Furuichi snapped him out of his stupor.  
"What do you want?" Oga replied, still munching on a bread roll as he spoke.  
"What happened?"  
"What?"  
"You know what! What happened after I left?"  
"You mean when you ran away?" Oga snorted as he returned his attention to his snack.  
"No... What are you talking about? You still owe me for trashing my room." Furuichi hurriedly changed the subject.  
"Oga, you bastard, answer me!" He grabbed the delinquent by the shoulders and shook him. He stopped when Oga shot him the demon look. Waiting for a minute to allow his friend to cool down he continued. "So, what did you end up doing with the..um, you know ...?" he enquired, trying his hardest to sound disinterested. "Dumped it in the river," was the disinterested reply.

The two delinquents glanced up as several delinquents ran past the door, in a rush, heading down the hallway outside. They were followed soon after by an even larger group of delinquents. _Something must be going down_ Furuichi thought. Curiosity piqued, he stood up and pulled Oga up. Half dragging his friend along behind him, Furuichi headed towards the action.

It was not unlike the other day when Abe had been introduced, rather violently, to the wall. The delinquents present were crowded around something, wolf whistles and explicit words filled the air. A sense of dread welled up in Furuichi as he pushed his way to the fore of the crowd, all the while tugging Oga, who barely managed to hold onto his food, along behind him. "Baby, why you all alone?" A delinquent shouted trying to be heard over the din. Another shove and Furuichi emerged from the crowd.

He froze. He stared. And a single vibrant green eye stared back, not at him but at Oga. All three stood still for a moment. "Master! " Hilda cried out excitedly, raising her right hand and waving it wildly. His coward's instinct kicking in Furuichi turned tail and went back the way he had came, with Oga one arm still gripping the bread roll and the other in Furuichi's grip, pulled along behind him. As the delinquents sped away, Furuichi looked behind them. Bodies were being flung out of the crowd in various directions as the demon made her way after the duo.

The almost hysterical cries of master were never far behind as Furuichi reached the end of the hallway. His legs ached and the sound of his ragged breathing drowned out other noises. Beside him Oga continued to munch on the bread roll. Exasperated at his friend's nonchalant attitude, especially given that his life was at risk, he stopped.

"Uhh Oga you don't mind if I go and uhh hide, do you? Cause in the end it's every man for himself isn't it?"  
Ashamed of himself and feeling rather guilty Furuichi made his way to a nearby locker bay and jumped into one and closed it behind himself. He closed his eyes and stuck his fingers into his ears, not wanting to hear or see anything of his friend's, probably brutal, death. After what seemed like an eternity Furuichi opened his eyes and ears. He jumped when a loud bang rang the locker. In the enclosed space the sound was louder than a gun shot. Then a moment of silence and another loud bang assaulted Furuichi's ears as someone, or _something_ he thought, struck the locker. _Well, I guess this is the end_ he thought. But I won't go cowering in a locker he decided. _No one will say Furuichi was a coward!_ He burst out the locker, a war cry on his lips, and was promptly struck in the face by a half eaten bread roll.

Rubbing his eyes in a futile effort to get the crumbs out, Furuichi glowered up at the cause of all his troubles. Oga was also looking at Furuichi, one eyebrow raised as though to ask what? Out staring Oga was like attempting to out stare some dumb animal and Furuichi soon gave up. His gaze wandered to the demon beside his friend. Hilda had wrapped her arms around Oga in an iron embrace, her face a picture of contentment. However the only thing Oga seemed interested in was his staring contest with Furuichi. The silver haired delinquent wondered again how he had gotten mixed up with such a person. "

"Oga..." His face growing redder as his annoyance grew," Seriously...what the fuck is going on?"

Having finished his explanation Oga looked at Furuichi. Furuichi, however was once again pondering how stupid, even for a delinquent, Oga could be.  
"Why? Furuichi asked, despairing.  
"Hmmm?" Oga replied and, trying to reclaim some of his personal space, shoved at the demon that was wrapped around him.

Hilda looked on as the master's slave bickered away. The nerve of this lower life form astounded her. To question the master thus and even attempt to separate her from him. However the master seemed fond the of thing so she would not end him. For now. She realised some of her dark thoughts had shown on her face as she observed the fear in Furuichi's pale face. She returned her face to a serene smile and tightened her grip around the master.

His family was by far the most welcoming of all the humans she had encountered. She found the masters mother and sister particularly agreeable given their demonic natures. The father however acted strangely but Hilda was sure that it was a facade to hide the demon that hid at the very core of his being. They had been full of questions and spoke in unison at such speed and with such volume that she had barely been able to make out individual words. However she was able to gauge by their reactions that they were pleased with her answer of yes to every question asked.

"Wait... So you are living under the same roof as her while my house is trashed. And your parents think she is some foreigner who was stupid enough to fall head over heels for the stupidest delinquent in the entire region. And," he emphasised" the gothic lolichan with the gigaboobs is living with you now!" Furuichi bemoaned such a world where the intelligent brave and handsome ended up with nothing while idiots got the good stuff. He received a swift smack on the head for his words. Oga leant back nodded the affirmative. "So then... uhh...Oga " Furuichi said trying to sound disinterested " Where did Hilda sleep last night?"

Oga shaded his eyes to better see the rapidly shrinking speck on the horizon that was Furuichi. His punch was slightly harder than he had intended, he admitted to himself. Behind him Hilda was hopping up and down clapping her slender arms together. "Very good master, that was truly amazing" she cooed. Oga grinned, his ego inflating slightly. He turned and headed back to the classroom. Glancing once more at the spot Furuichi had just occupied Hilda followed.

"So master...do you rule this place? Hilda broke the awkward silence as she trailed Oga. "Uh sure," Oga hesitated a moment before replying. His companion was attracting a shit ton of unwanted attention. Jealousy the most common of reactions but also a grudging respect was present in faces of his classmates as they passed.

All heads turned, as though following the path if the tennis ball, as the two entered the classroom. Seated in the front row Furuichi glared at the two. "Oi Furuichi you're back already," Oga greeted him with a friendly slap across the back, sending Furuichi's forehead into the desk much to Hilda's delight. Pulling a splinter out of his forehead and flicking it away, Furuichi scowled "This is a Beelzebub fan fiction. The author can do whatever the fuck he wants."

"The master wishes to sit here, peasant" Hilda smiled down at the delinquent. Abe glared back up at her "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to bitch? Why don't you sit in my lap and get to know my little master." He was still laughing when Hilda's fist sent him all the way through the classroom's wall and out into the hallway. As the dust settled, smiling Hilda glanced at her handiwork. "How crude," she said turning to Oga " Master a seat is available."

The class had fallen silent immediately. Everyone was looked down at their desks petrified. Several students, including Furuichi, had shit their pants and excused themselves. After such an awe inspiring not to mention intimidating display Oga obediently sat down. While the other delinquents sat stunned, Hilda produced a cute little purple demon bag from out of nowhere. Rummaging through it she produced a small bowl which she placed in front of Oga. Then with significantly more effort she pulled a large pot out of the bag and poured the steaming contents into the bowl. A steaming orange brew soon filled the bowl to the brim.

Oga eyed the soup suspiciously. Wisps of skull shaped steam wafted from the surface which bubbled and hissed with violently. He could've sworn he saw something moving beneath the surface. There was no way he was going anywhere near that shit he thought. Sweating slightly he moved to get up but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. His legs pushed upwards harder to no avail. Hilda didn't budge an inch. Now sweating profusely from his exertions and his fear Oga looked up at Hilda, his eyes cuter than any puppy's to have ever walked the face off the earth, and begged for mercy. Hilda however simply smiled and handed him a spoon.

_So there is justice_ Furuichi thought as he watched Oga bring the spoon slowly to his mouth. The orange broth had been acquired with great effort given that the still living creature in the soup had attempted to eat the spoon. Furuichi was keen to have his friend reap the fruits of his labour and watched as Oga's face turned bright red, then green before finally settling for a purple-blue colour. Oga collapsed into the soup and the pissed off resident of the deadly meal wrapped its tentacles around his face.

Oga was still looking rather sick as Hilda tenderly wiped the soup off his face. "Don't worry master," she said " if this Is not to your liking, there are many other demon world dishes that I may prepare for you." _She is still trying to kill me_ Oga was filled with dread.

"So you do not rule this place?" Hilda asked looking somewhat hurt by Oga's lies "No matter I will soon see that remedied. A determined look in her eyes she grabbed Oga by his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. " I swear on my honour that I will help you conquer this school."

"What?" Oga said as his thoughts had been fixed firmly upon the multitude of demon dishes with which Hilda was planning on murdering him with. His dread was then replaced by confusion as he considered Hilda's words. Powerful though he was, he really didn't want to conquer anything. He hesitated before replying. "Uhh I sorta don't want to..."

"That's fine Master," Hilda replied quickly, surprising Oga " Hilda will assist you." She looked about. The most efficient way of conquering this place would be to take out the most powerful people here she reasoned. Grabbing a passing delinquent by the collar she hoisted him up and glared at him. Furuichi and Oga gulped in unison as they felt the demonic aura that radiated from her. Her visible green eye glared daggers at the unfortunate delinquent as she asked " Who is the strongest at Ishiyama?"

The interrogation completed she dropped the broken delinquent on the floor and strode back over to the master. " I have all the information" she confirmed and grabbed Oga's arm and whisked him away down the corridor. Furuichi, loyal/bored as always followed. She explained as she dragged the somewhat unwilling Oga behind her " This Kanzaki is the strongest being in this building. He likes to refer to himself as The King. He is a third year but other than that he appears to be nothing special. I expect that you shall be able to kill him easily enough."

Following closely behind Furuichi heard it all. _Premeditated murder_ ,he thought, _expected when you get entangled with demons_. The trio rounded a corner and immediately the atmosphere darkened. For they had entered the turf of the seniors at Ishiyama high. If the first year part of the building was hell on earth then this was definitely hell itself. For decades layers upon layers of graffiti had been painted onto the walls giving them a bumpy look and texture. The floors themselves were darker, the deep scratches and gouges in them a testament to the numerous mass brawls that hasd occurred. The placard above the door read class 3b. The trio made their way into the dimly lit room and in a loud voice Hilda announced " Which of you swine is Kanzaki? The master wishes to crush you under his feet like the worm you are. Hurry up now, you are wasting the master's time." Challenged issued she stepped behind Oga and gave him a shove forwards. Scratching his head Oga simply said "uh...yeah whatever."

There was laughter among the senior delinquents. Out of the darkness, one stepped forward then another and yet another until the trio was surrounded. Then from the darkest part of the room boomed a powerful voice. " Stop I will take care of this" a large man emerged from the shadows. Both Furuichi and oga gulped as they took in the sight. He towered above the others and would've appeared rather comical, with two small pigtails extending from his head, but for the look of confidence upon his face. The look of a man complete assured of his own power that is until Hilda high heeled boot collided with his face and literally knocked the look right off his face. The big man was out before he hit the ground. All the delinquents present were open mouthed with shock. Their stunned silence was broken by a loud raucous laugh. The crowd of delinquents backed off as  
Kanzaki Hajime approached and looked down at his lieutenant. His orange hair and crude piercings were as intimidating as kittens when compared to his eyes. They bespoke his utter lack of empathy, sympathy and the multitude of other emotions which nice people are fond of. "The King had appeared.

"Oi Shiroyama. Why'd you let your guard down like that? You were beaten by a woman." The bigger man,surprisingly, had regained consciousness though he struggled to rise to his feet. " I'm not beaten Kanzaki. Please let me figh.." He was cut off by Kanzaki's heel burying itself in his face. Even Kanzaki's minions winced at the cruelty. Yet still the big man, Shiroyama, was not down. "Heh, so you still up?" Kanzaki his face twisting into a cruel sneer. "Why should I let you be my subordinate when you cannot even beat a little girl?" The giant seemed stunned by the implications of his words but quickly recovered. " Kanzaki I have been your most loyal follower. All these years I have served you. Please, I will do anything for you!" Kanzaki nodded as though accepting the plea " Then go jump out that window".

"How about you go out that window!" Oga dashed in and his right cross struck Kanzaki flush on the chin. The king's chin moved about half a centimetre. As Oga lowered his fist the older delinquent twisted his neck right then left producing an audible crack. "Who the fuck are you?" he glared at Oga who had quickly moved back over to Hilda and Furuichi.

"Uh Hilda..." he began.

"Yes master?"

"How do I do the demon power thing?"

You must focus. To draw them out you must focus. Perhaps the memory of a strong emotion will be helpful. Oga panicked. His memory was not his most renowned attribute. _Uh._.. He thought _I was eating a bread roll. No. Furuichi ugly mug. Yeah._ He dashed forwards, very ninja like if he did say so himself, and planted a fist firmly in kanzaki's gut. Still the bastard didn't move.

Kanzaki raised an eyebrow. This kid was beginning to piss him off. " I'm getting tired ," the delinquent sighed " it is time to finish this." He produced a carton of Yogurty and tossed it into the air. The onlookers gasped. This was Kanzaki's finishing move. It was over his followers thought in unison. Oga watched the carton fall as though in slow motion. The smiling cow on the blue container seemed to be mocking him. _How had he gotten himself in this situation_ he thought. _He had better not get fucking killed now. That bloody demon bitch dragging me everywhere. Why did I not ditch that fucking bitch!_

With practised ease, Kanzaki leapt into the air extending his leg high above him. With a savage grin he brought down his heel, striking through the yogurty carton and was stopped. Surprised he looked down as Oga stood his ground. The younger delinquent held a single arm upwards blocking the heel drop. The demon symbol on his hand glowed emitting a dull red glow. Sweat formed at Kanzaki's hairline as he felt the demonic aura radiating from beneath him. Oga looked up at the stunned delinquent. He could feel it now. The familiar yet still alien presence that indicated his link to the demonic power to which he was host. "Now what was that I said about windows?" Oga grinned manically as his raised blocking hand gripped Kanzaki's heel. He spun lifting his victim off his feet. The observers watch stunned as Oga spun twice, with the poise and grace of a drunken gorilla, knocking over chairs tables and delinquents alike, and threw Kanzaki though the wall. "Long live the king," Oga laughed as he released his victim. _Fuck_ he thought_ i missed the window_. The result however was the same. Kanzaki had been thrown through the wall, breaking a window in the process, and plummeted down to the ground below.

Furuichi grimaced. This was the second time he had shit his pants today and he didn't appreciate it. For all of Oga's previous denial he seemed to be pretty demonic just now. _Maybe he evened enjoyed it_ Furuichi thought shuddering.

Playing with a splinter of glass Hilda leant on the window sill and surveyed her master's handiwork. Honestly it would have been much easier to rip out his heart or something of that nature. Faster as well. The twisted, broken thing that lay on the ground three stories below, amid concrete and glass fragments, was unfortunately still breathing. Barely. She sighed. Well, a demon lord must start somewhere and a victory is a victory. Progress had been made.

Oga himself was somewhat conflicted. He had really hurt that guy, not that he didn't deserve it. However there was a part of him that enjoyed it. The blood. The violence. The power. That is what worried him. After a few seconds of thinking he shook his head in frustration. Thinking was way too hard. Looking about dumbly for some distraction Ogas eyes wandered over the symbol on top of his hand. Had it always been this large. It covered almost the entire top of his hand, it's intricate curves as vivid and clear as the day he received it. As he examined his hand with growing dread Furuichi glanced over his shoulder. "Uh Oga," he stammered pointing a finger at it." It's grown!"

Hilda reached in and seized Oga's hand with her delicate fingers and examined it intently. "This is a sign of your progress as a demon lord," she explained " As you grow more and more demonic so too will it will grow in size." She smiled as she continued " Every demonic thing you do will increase its size and your power. Master I am so proud." Anticipating the hug, Oga stepped back quickly leaving Hilda clutching at air. He turned and departed saying nothing. Hilda turned to Furuichi " Slave, why is the master displeased?

Oga leant on the railing, closed his eyes and let the wind sweep over him. The roof had always been his quiet place. Well it used to be anyhow. _From this moment,_ he vowed,_ I will no longer do anything that could be considered demonic. I Oga tatsumi vow to be a nice person from this day onwards._

"Oi Oga" a voice shouted in his ears. Shocked out of his thoughts Oga reflexively struck out . He opened his eyes and saw an unconscious Furuichi laying upon the ground. _Idiot Furuichi_. He sighed.

_Starting from this moment, I Oga Tatsumi, will be a nice person..._  
"Oi Oga why'd you hit me, you bastard?!" Furuichi interrupted. Oga began again after stomping upon his friend. Checking that his friend was indeed unconscious Oga addressed Furuichi's limp body"Idiot Furuichi, Today I make a man's promise. To not do anything demonic. In other words I, Oga Tatsumi, will be a nice person."

**This part just got big out of nowhere. Next chapter I'll try to write something without "inspiration" from the manga/anime. I hope it lives up to the standard of humour/comdedy that is Beelzebub. Thank you for reading this one and as always reviews/criticisms are greatly appreciated. I'll see you next time with "Hilda's Soap Opera Adventure". Until then (soon) :D**


	6. Soap Opera

_It was convenient that the weekend had coincided with his resolution to be a nice person_ Oga thought._ It was too easy to be an upstanding citizen like this_. Now all he had to do was avoid the corrupting influence of a certain demon maidservant and he would be fine. He had laid in bed feigning sleep for what had been nearly three hours. Hilda had stuck her head into the room about ten times and he was certain that she would whisk him away on some demonic venture as soon as she had ascertained that he was awake. So he had laid in bed till mid afternoon.

Hilda was perplexed by her master's behaviour, true he was one to get as much rest as possible but today was truly extraordinary. He had been asleep for almost twenty hours! Even as she sat, eyes intently glued to the television set, her mind wandered to her master. At the encouragement of the master's family she had discovered the wonderful soap opera. The season finale to her favourite soap opera was riveting but she couldn't enjoy it like this. _I am an elite demon maidservant,_ she thought as she nodded to herself, _I will not spoil the master nor let him laze about in his duties_. Determined, she waited until the ad break and headed upstairs with quick purposeful strides.

Oga had, by this point, had memorised the layout of his room's ceiling. Listening for any sound that indicated Hilda's presence, he cautiously slipped one leg off the bed, then the other. The joints of his stiff arm cracking, he pulled himself entirely off the bed. An Oga-shaped impression was left upon the bed where he had laid. Carefully, so as not to make any noise, he made his way to the door. The floorboards creaked and he stopped. No Hilda. Breathing a sigh of relief he took another step when suddenly, from his beside table, his phone sprang to life. A voice message played and Furuichi's voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard compared to the silence of before. _Idiot Furuichi_ was Oga last thought before the door burst open, the hinges barely holding, and he was spear tackled by a blonde blur.

And that is how he had ended up here. Watching a soap opera. He was relieved that Hilda didn't have anything demonic planned for the day. Looking down at his lap he admired the beautiful meal that was his breakfast. He salivated as his eyes ran over the croquette's golden exterior. Face first he lunged towards his meal, his mouth wide open. Instead of culinary heaven he received a face full of china. Crunch. Crunch. Oga, his face numb from the impact, turned towards the sound. Glancing to the side, he would've smiled at the sight of Hilda's fast paced, enthusiasm-drenched recap of the soap opera's events if it was not for the croquette that she was currently munching on. Quickly, he dived in trying to steal back his breakfast. Hilda dodged his lunging hand and popped the rest of the meal into her mouth. Ignoring Oga's pained expression she continued her explanation as she handed Oga her infamous demon-world curry. He wasn't listening of course. Soap operas were his mother's and sister's thing and his delinquent brain was trying its hardest to figure out how to get rid of his breakfast. "So now he must choose between his two great loves" Hilda finished, breathless. " Uh-huh" Oga acknowledged half heartedly as images of the meal that never was wafted through his mind.

So they sat together on the couch, Oga poking at the curry and Hilda fully focused, and watched as the protagonist watched the beautiful red sunset. He had to choose. To remain and wait for one woman or leave to go to the other. Hilda, a millimetre from falling off the seat stared, transfixed. Then suddenly it all ended. The credits rolled and a soft romantic tune filled the room. Oga watched nervously as Hilda leapt off her seat and landed in front of the television. Seizing it either side with both hands she looked as desperate as Oga had ever seen a person.

"What happens?" She shook the television " Alejandro!" She cried out hysterically, " Who did you choose? Who?!"

Slightly fearful now ,Oga grabbed her shoulder " Oi Hilda, stop it, that's the point. We aren't meant to know how it ends. Just let it go." It was too late however. Oga heard a sickening crack and the television's screen split down the middle. Hilda made an annoyed sound and stepped around the master who knelt, crying at the loss of the soap opera playing device. She must find out, she decided. She would find Alejandro and ask him herself.

With the help of the master's extensive database ( Google ) Hilda was able to locate Alejandro or David as the master kept referring to him, perhaps it was an alias of sorts. So pulling along the master she set off on her quest. Oga thought _at least I don't have to eat that shit _as the demon curry vanished from sight.

"Hilda!" Oga attempted to get the demon's attention " Oi, Daniel is an actor, he acts, he doesn't know anything. There isn't even a bloody ending!" Pulled behind the determined maidservant he continually tried to dissuade her. Looking over her shoulder Hilda answered " Do not be silly master. After so many hours of courting Alejandro would've had to choose one of them," she reasoned " And I will have him tell me himself or I will have his head!" Defeated Oga lowered his head and sighed. _Here we go_, he thought.

"Master!" Hilda pointed excitedly, bouncing up and down on her seat "There it is! It's Alejandro's villa!" The bus had swung around a corner and through the window a luxurious estate was visible. He had already loss all hope of getting Hilda to see sense at this point, however, Oga still clarified " It's Daniel's house, now that we've seen it could we please go back home?" In truth Oga wasn't even sure that he had the funds to get them back. Public transport prices were akin to robbery. Trains, buses and food ( he had not found one croquette vendor) on this trip had emptied his wallet and he was now rather worried. Hilda, however, had only one thing in mind.

After tossing Oga over the sandstone wall of the residence, Hilda leapt over in a single bound and landed gracefully. Still pulling grass out of his hair, Oga glared at her. Leaving the remaining debris on his head and face, he followed her as she made her way purposefully to the main building. Hilda's boots clicked on the tiles as they approached the entrance. Two burly security guards eyed them from behind dark shades as Oga and Hilda approached.

"Mam, you shouldn't be here" One of the guards addressed Hilda, "These are private premises, please remove yourself or we will remove you." A vein twitched on Hilda's forehead. " You maggot, you dare speak to us like that! I will end you." If Oga had not known of the maidservant's strength it would've looked rather comical. A young woman standing up to a mountain of a man who towered above her by a full metre. She tried to charge forward but was held back by Oga. Her hands clawed at the air in front of the guard's face. Pulling the demon behind him, Oga looked apologetically at the guard. " Sorry about that,uh , my friend is a big fan of the show could she get an autograph or something?" The guard sneered down condescendingly at him. " Kid, get your girlfriend out of here before I kick both of you out." It was Oga's turn to be annoyed and he glared up at the guard. Remembering his vow, he was able to hold himself back. However he couldn't say the same for Hilda. Releasing her, he watched as she savaged the two guards.

Oga passed between two pairs of upturned legs as he followed Hilda into the compound. Glancing around he admired her handiwork. _Impressive_ he thought _the angle at which they are planted into the ground is almost vertical_.

He spun around to take in the entirety of the enormous entrance hall. The delinquent in him reasoned that a person this rich would have things to steal. His hand wandered, of its own accord of course, to an expensive looking urn. It sparkled and glinted in the light due to the multitude of precious gems embedded into it. Oga checked his surroundings guiltily. He glanced over his shoulder and almost shit his pants for Hilda had been right behind him the entire time. She frowned at him. " Master, I do not think he is inside that" she said plucking the urn from his hand and replacing it. As she dragged the delinquent away he looked back at the expensive ornament longingly. It could've payed for a thousand of these stupid adventures.

Having convinced Hilda that "Alejandro" could be hiding in the kitchen, Oga searched frantically. One of these cupboards has to have croquettes he reasoned. There's like a hundred cupboards here! Hilda raised an eyebrow at her master's antics. His persistence and work ethic was commendable but she was certain that Alejandro was not present in any of the draws. Suddenly Oga let out a cry of joy. Hilda was by his side in a flash.

He had found it. His reward for tolerating all this shit. The seemed to glow with a warm light as he reached for it. He pulled it towards his mouth slowly. He would savour this. He would enjoy this. He would... " Master!" Hilda reached around from behind him " This is not the time." The two struggled for a moment as Oga tried desperately to cram the snack into his mouth and Hilda resisted. Neither gave in and stood deadlocked. However Oga would not be denied. He had waited long enough to have his breakfast. Slowly, centimetre by centimetre, the croquette approached his mouth. Finally Hilda let go to avoid having her fingers bitten off. Crossing her arms across her chest, pouting slightly she watched the master enjoy the morsel. She was rather annoyed that the master would find such pleasure in a human world dish compared her elite-maidservant cooking. Grabbing him by the scruff of the neck she made off to another wing of the vast residence.

"Ah-ha!" Hilda pronounced triumphantly as she kicked down the door, " I have found y..." For what seemed like the hundredth time the room was empty. Still being dragged behind her Oga took another opportunity to rest. As he bent over, hands gripping his thighs, he offered " Maybe he is not home?" However his suggestion was dismissed and they were off again.

The door smacked into the floor and Hilda lowered her boot. Inside " Alejandro" stood half naked, a towel wrapped around his lower section preserving some decency. His tanned chiseled frame turned to the two intruders. He seemed to be fresh out of the shower as water still coated his toned abdomen and bulging pectorals. His mouth hung open in a small "o" as he stared at the intruders. Hilda let out a cry of joy and pounced on him. Her slender frame barely shifted the giant an inch as she collided with him. Looking down at her, "Alejandro" recovered from his surprise enough to start pushing her off. The actor reached for his controller and pressed the security button furiously.

Oga felt a pang of jealousy as he watched Hilda. _It was more like a feather touch of jealousy_ he assured himself. _No,_ he corrected himself, _it was more like the touch of an atom of oxygen on his skin._ Hilda was begging " Alejandro " to tell her whom he had chosen. " Who?" She asked desperately.

" It's just a TV show. For god's sakes, get the fuck off me you crazy bitc.." The actor's anger faltered somewhat as he saw the other man in the room cast him a dark intimidating look. The actor was sure he had just seen the devil himself in the young man's eyes. Sweating somewhat as the young man glared at him he tried again " Uhh what I meant was," his voice took on a new tone, confident and charming ," It is a pleasure to meet you... I am..uh.. Alejandro. He glanced nervously at the demonic young man for confirmation and received a nod. The demonic aura receded as Oga took his leave.

He waited outside for a minute or two. He heard frantic talking, squealing and awkward replies from "Alejandro", though he couldn't make out the exact words. Then there was a prolonged silence and a loud crash. As Hilda exited, Oga raised an eyebrow at the demon. He received no explanation so he glanced into the room. "Alejandro" was planted, rather indecently, into the ground. Oga could not help but grin. He turned and followed Hilda out. As he watched her walk, he had to admit he admired her strength. When questioned why she had planted the actor she replied " He chose the wrong woman" shrugging her shoulders. The two walked side by side out onto the porch and were met with the breathtaking sight of a vivid red sunset. Pausing to admire the view Oga had to admit that this was almost worth the trip. _So beautiful_ he thought. "Master, " Hilda spoke quietly as she tugged gently on his arm "Thank you for accompanying me. I will prepare a special dish for you tonight." She gave him a warm smile.

Oga, perhaps against his better judgement, had decided to try Hilda's cooking a second time. _Perhaps_, he thought rather optimistically, _that this time things would be different. There wouldn't be demon cuisine that could eat him for breakfast._ He still hoped as he watched Hilda bring a tray with what appeared to be croquettes on it. His mouth began to water as she laid the tray out in front of him. They were the most deadly looking croquettes he had ever seen. On their surface they had patterns that looked suspicious like the faces of people screaming in agony. Fumes rose from the meal as he slowly raised the morsel to his mouth. His last sight before losing consciousness was the expectant faces of Hilda and his family.

**There we go. This is my attempt at not boring the fuck out of readers who know the Beelzebub story back to front. What do you think? Should I do more of these "fillers" in the future. Thanks, again, for reading. Reviews are appreciated. Next time Oga's still trying to be nice and Himekawa does his kidnapping thing. **

**Until then :D**


	7. Convenient

Oga pointed his fist towards the heavens. A look of childish delight lit up his features as he reveled in his success. The mark had shrunk. His resolve had been like iron the past few days and it had paid off. Admittedly it had been difficult but he was man and when a man made a promise he kept it. He felt great pride in himself. For once in his life he had worked hard. "Yes!" his roared loudly as he pumped his fist in the air "It's smaller!"

"What's smaller?" A voice interjected. The general positive atmosphere vanished as Hilda appeared behind Oga. He heard the rustle of fabric on fabric from behind him as she approached. His hand was seized in a vice like grip.

Hilda ,visibly trembling, continued to examine the changed mark as she asked ,"What has happened? How did this happen? Master? Master, answer me please!" Oga had begun sweating because she seemed to be approaching the cusp of hysteria. He was pretty sure that she still kept her parasol sword in her room. He gulped and explained slowly " I ...uh kinda ...avoided interacting with people for a a few days. You know this new game is pretty addictive " he faked a chuckle nervously "I ... sorta ... sat here and played it for the whole time." He gestured weakly to the PS4 and held his breath. He glanced at Hilda trying to gauge the maid servant's reaction.

Dread filled him as he saw Hilda take a deep breath, her eyes closed. Her elegantly gloved hands trembled as they reached for his neck. Eyes clenched shut and sweating profusely Oga waited for the end. Instead of a vice like grip upon his neck he instead felt two soft hands on his cheeks. Surprised, his eyes flew open. She cupped his face tenderly face in her hands. They looked into each others eyes. The deep brilliant green of her uncovered eye seemed to have an infinite number of shades. It bespoke a tenderness and compassion that surprised him. It was the least demonic thing that he had ever seen. "Master, " she pulled him closer to her as she whispered, "I understand."

So she put her high heeled boot firmly through the Play Station 4. The heel punched straight through the device. Then she put her boot through it another dozen times for good measure. Satisfied that the thing that dared to harm her master had been neutralised she stepped off the tattered remains of the game console. She felt great pride in her ability to care for her master. She was truly elite among maidservants. Nothing would harm him or get in his way as long as she was alive.

Oga, by this point, was on his knees. Tears streamed down his face as he silently saluted his departed friend. He was so close. So close to 100% completion. Assassins creed 4 was huge but he had conquered it. He only had a few more islands to explore. Remembering the goods times he had as Edward Kenway brought fresh tears to his eyes. Hilda was surprised to see the master weep. She had not thought he cared so much about his duty as a demon lord. So settling down beside him she wrapped him in a warm comforting hug.

"Really?" Furuichi leant in close as he spoke in hushed tones while sneaking not so subtle glances at Hilda. "So then she diced it up and then burnt it just in case it was able to regenerate?" He felt for Oga but this was just too good and in his opinion Oga definitely deserved all of it. He pictured, for the umpteenth time, Oga on his knees before Hilda, the play station crushed under her boot, crying his heart out. As hard as Furuichi tried, he couldn't suppress his giggle.

Unfortunately, Furuichi realised his costly mistake too late. As soon as he had let out his small laugh Oga's face had gone dark and demonic. The air itself seemed heavy with foreboding. Furuichi gulped and raised his arms in a futile attempt to protect himself. He braced for the blow that would have him catching a bullet train from the south back to Ishiyama. But the blow never came.

Og'sa clenched fist was still raised in preparation to strike Furuichi to Okinawa but he had held himself back. He himself was just as surprised as Hilda and Furuichi who looked quizzically at him. "Wot?" He muttered as he rose and took his leave. Hilda too rose and hurried after her master. Furuichi admired Hilda backside as she departed and wondered what was wrong with Oga.

Oga strode down the corridor, eyes cast downwards. Two delinquents who were blocking his path immediately paled when they recognised him. "It's Oga, the demon who put down Kanzaki!" they stammered "please don't hurt us." Oga looked down at the two and gave them the friendliest smile he could muster, that being a kinda I won't kill you now look and said, rather unconvincingly, " I don't believe in violence."

The room was dimly lit. The scarce rays of sunlight reflected off the mans glasses. He sat on his couch flanked on either side by a young woman and gave off an aura of power and affluence. A ridiculous pompadour crowned his head. His minion, as was only proper, approached him on his knees. "Himekawa,"he addressed his superior"I've got the pictures you asked for". He continued to face the ground as he presented his work. " This is the woman you asked for. She is definitely his bride" The pictures showed a blond, well endowed woman from side on . Himekawa gave the pictures a cursory glance and held it so the two women flanking him could see. "Heh, one giggled, she has really big boobs, like a cow. Moooo " she imitated and continued to giggle. Ignoring her Himekawa produced 10000 yen and dropped it into the eagerly waiting palm of his minion. Smiling down at his subordinate he ordered " You'll bring her to me."

It was later in the day that Furuichi made his way home. Rounding a corner he narrowly avoided bumping into a great pair of tits. _Lucky me_, he thought. Since Hilda was alone it was time to make his move. "Hilda, what a coincidence," he said smiling his most charming smile," or is it fate?". Hilda gave him a look that was usually reserved for undesirable slimy things. Only slightly discouraged, Furuichi matched his pace with hers and attempted to start a conversation again. " So where's Oga?" Furuichi asked. "Master is at home. I was asked by mother to acquire human ingredients from the market. Though master must be acclimatised to demon dishes he is also very stubborn when it comes to his food." _Yeah_ Furuichi thought _you tend to avoid stuff that can kill you_ as he jealously observed how Hilda face brightened at her own words about Oga. Returning her face to one of disgust Hilda addressed him " Slave, the master has been acting strangely. He did not strike you as he usually does. Why? Perhaps it is because you are too weak to waste time with. "She nodded to herself. _It made sense_. "The demon lord should not lower himself to beating trash like you."

Offended Furuichi immediately retorted " No, he has vowed to avoid conflict and violence from now on!" Once again realising his mistake too late, that he had blown Oga's secret to the worse person/sadistic demon maidservant possible, he fell silent. Hilda too was silent. After a minute she spoke " the master's determination and perseverance are some of his many admirable traits." Continuing as though speaking to herself she said " but in this case it is a hindrance". Beside her Furuichi could feel her plotting away as the complex working of her mind put together a plan. She was distracted by the appearance of a gang of the delinquents. The leader stepped forward. He grinned. "Himekawa sends his regards. We're here to kidnap you by the way." They charged at their target. Furuichi let out a high pitched scream. Hilda's face remained stoic as they closed the distance. 'Convenient,' she muttered quietly.

The last thing that Furuichi remembered was a baseball bat. Wooden judging by the headache he felt. The pain was so great that he wouldn't of been surprised if his head had been cracked opened in the attack. He tried to reach up to check and realised his hands were bound together. Fortunately his legs weren't and he awkwardly rose. "Oi hostage," a coarse voice rang out from behind him " Stay the fuck down." Before he could comply Furuichi was struck a vicious blow over the head. He went down but was able to bring his bound hands up to protect himself.

It took Furuichi a few seconds to recover. He glanced upwards and glared at his assailant. The kidnapper, crouching in front of Furuichi ,grinned wickedly at him. "You two better do what your told," he warned and reached behind himself "or I might just melt off your face!" From behind he pulled out a gun and from its barrel dripped a viscous orange tinted liquid. He shook it slightly causing a few drops to strike the floor producing the disturbing sound of the concrete being melted away. Preparing, a brave, no-fear reply to the delinquent Furuichi was about to speak up when his antagonist was struck aside.

The spectacled visage of Himekawa replaced the previous delinquent. "Sorry about that," he said with about a nano gram of sincerity "It wasn't part of the plan to bring you here." Himekawa looked at his subordinate who still lay on the floor. " My perfect plan" he continued as he stomped on the fallen delinquent with each syllable " My perfect plan which you've gone and ruined!" Finished with his words he paused for a moment. Then deciding that he wasn't finished with the beating he proceeded to kick his useless minion in the ribs.

From behind him Furuichi heard a familiar voice. " Slave ," the voice, unmistakably Hilda's, asked " Where are we?"

" Hilda!" Furuichi sighed in relief. _Now_ he thought _it was time to get out of here._ Twisting around he saw that Hilda had all her limbs bound and had been dumped in an awkward position on her stomach. Furichi whispered urgently " Hilda, what are you doing? Let's get out of here already." Hilda cast an annoyed yet weak glare at Furuichi. " It seems I have been drugged" she explained and squirmed in her bindings. " Seriously? You are a demon. Come on!" Furuichi cried desperately. He quieted when Hilda gave him a smoldering look which left him in no doubt that he would've met a horrible death, had it not been for Hilda's current state.

Realising that guest the of honour had awakened, Himekawa strode over and eyed her. "I'm Himekawa ," he paused a moment to allow his prisoners to bask in his glory and tremble. However all he was met with was Hilda's stoic expression. She was neither, it appeared, impressed nor intimidated. Ego bruised somewhat, Himekawa wanted to see some fear from his prisoner. Picking up the acid gun from the ground he returned to his victim and sprayed some on the floor near her face. Giving her his most fearsome look he demanded" Now why don't you be a good bitch and gimme your phone and I might not melt your pretty face off."

Hilda, still expressionless, stared up defiantly at her captor for a few seconds before stating " I have nothing of the sort." Himekawa leant down, gripped a handful of blond hair and pulled Hilda up off the ground. He enjoyed the expression pained anger on her face. Waiting another moment, he asked again and received the same reply.

Furuichi looked on as, the apparently helpless, Hilda defied Himekawa. Frustrated, Himekawa dropped her. " I didn't want to do this," he checked the acid pistol and flicked a switch. Furuichi recognised the hungry look the delinquent cast over his prisoner. _Only he was allowed to look at Hilda like that._ It was his time to prove himself and win Hilda's heart. He rose. His feet were shaky but unbound and he stood firm as all eyes turned to him. " I got a phone."

"Well you better hurry then," Himekawa grinned unleashed the acid upon Hilda anyway. As it struck, her clothes burned away and she let out a anguished cry. Watching the anger and shock on Furuichi's face, Himekawa let out another salvo and reminded him " You better hurry. I don't know how much is gonna be left." Even though his hands were bound, Furuichi pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts. He fumbled the phone and bent to retrieve it. Hilda's scream rang out as he pressed the call button.

Oga skidded around the corner and sprinted full pace towards the exit. Behind him a hoard of delinquents followed shouting curses and insults._ Fuck me_ Oga thought_ this demon lord shit has gotten me into all this trouble_. _Where did all these guys come from? _Hearing that he had defeated kanzaki, which was akin to usurping him, half the year level had decided to defeat him and rank up at Ishiyama.

Oga exited the school grounds at a breakneck pace. The endurance of the pursuing delinquents was of Olympian standard and after what seemed like an hour Oga reached the river bank. Turning around he glared at his pursuers. "Oga, you pussy" a delinquent called " fight us". Oga sighed. _Well_ he thought _I guess there is no choice_. He rolled up his sleeves. He crouched. Then he dove gracefully into the river and swam furiously towards the other side. The delinquents stood stunned on the opposite bank as their prey escaped.

Soaking wet and as tired as fuck Oga pulled himself out of the river and lay on the grassy bank. His phone chimed. Surprised, that even after the extended dip it still functioned, he reached into his pocket for it. He pulled out a fish, then a crayfish before finally reaching is phone. "Yeah?" He answered. A notification popped up. Video call?

Furuichi's face appeared. Panicked and hysterical he shouted at Oga through his phone's screen. " Oga! They got me and Hilda. They've drugged her! You gotta save us." Oga raised an eyebrow " Bullshit," he replied bluntly. He was about to switch off the phone when he heard a high pitched scream. The screen suddenly blurred as though in a rush of wild motion and Oga was greeted by Himekawa's smuggest look. " I got your wifey and your friend. You better get here or there won't be much left of them" he turned the camera to show a bound Hilda, her clothes half burnt off, writhing in pain upon the floor. She screamed. Her wild eyes focused on the phone's screen. Recognition showed in her expression. She turned a pleading look to the camera and mouthed master. Her eyes pleaded. Then in another blur Himekawa occupied the screen. "I've messaged you the address " he said and grinned. As the call ended Oga heard another scream. Conflicted, he looked down at the dark screen clenched in his trembling fist. He could see his own rage-twisted expression reflected in the screen right up until the phone was, with a loud crack, crushed in his grip.

**Thanks for reading. Still pretty true to the manga/anime at this point. That'll change soon. Next time Oga embraces his role as Demon Lord and rains down the Wrath of God (or should I say the Devil) upon his enemies. Until then :D**


	8. What You Want

A slit opened in the reinforced steel door. The doorman's request for the password was cut short as a hand punched a hole through the slit and wrapped around his face. The unfortunate delinquent was then pulled back out, straight through the door leaving a conveniently man-shaped opening. Tossing the broken body aside Oga stepped over the threshold into the compound.

Immediately, he was pounced upon. Delinquents charged, brandishing improvised weapons. Oga grinned allowing himself to get lost in the carnage, the whirlwind that was his body. He was all fists and feet as he tore through the guards' ranks. He didn't concern himself with the details. Where had he found a weapon? Why did it look and weigh like a person? It didn't matter. He pushed forward leaving none standing.

The slaughter was only more brutal and sadistic as Oga progressed deeper and deeper into the compound. Behind him there were no bodies strewn about on the ground. Instead countless pairs of legs dangled from the ceiling like grim chandeliers. A demon had been unleashed. Its wrath, swept up all in its path.

"And he is late," Himekawa dragged out the and as he glanced at his watch " That's too bad. I wouldn't want to waste such a pretty thing " He sneered as he looked down upon his captive. Hilda, her clothes barely holding together, looked up at him. Her face was an emotionless mask with no trace of the anguished screams of pain of before apparent in her features. Furuichi watched the exchange. _Demon's must heal fast_ he reasoned. As soon as the acid torture had ceased so had the maidservant's apparent suffering. Himekawa gestured to his minion to remove Furuichi. Drawing a serrated knife, the delinquent approached Furuichi. With what he assumed was his final breathe, Furuichi cursed Oga. "You fucking idiot! Of all the times to be late. I swear to god I'll haunt you forever." He was unable to add anymore colourful words for out of nowhere, in a blur of motion, something swept the would-be attacker away with a sickening crunch. All eyes turned to observe the result.

The unfortunate delinquent was crushed against the wall by a concrete slab. Luckily for him the block seemed not to have completely flattened him, for a soft wheezing was heard from behind the slab. Then the eyes of those present turned in the direction that the concrete had came from. A hole gaped in the wall. The observers could make out nothing in the darkness that filled the opening. Suddenly a wind whistled through the hole into the room, setting clothing rustling and fluttering. It howled with otherworldly malevolence. Furuichi's felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. An arm appeared, gripping the edge of the hole with fresh blood covered knuckles, then another which pulled its owner through. Oga stepped forth. He looked like death itself, covered in the bloodstains of his victims. Taking in the entire room, he scanned until his eyes settled on Himekawa. "Surprise motherfucker!" He said,remembering the line from somewhere, to no one in particular.

Himekawa and Hilda were the only two present who weren't opened mouthed with shock. Hilda, Furuichi observed, had collapsed down onto the ground, writhing pain, as soon as Oga had stepped through the doorway. Himekawa looked somewhat impressed. " Nice entrance" he smiled as he reached up and adjusted his glasses " How much?"

"Huh?" Oga raised an eyebrow, " What are you talking about?"

"How much?" Himekawa repeated " To make you my subordinate. You are amazing. I'll get you anything you want." He smiled, all confidence. He was surprised when he observed Oga's expression. Not greed or desire. No dreams of endless riches or dreams fulfilled. Only an expressionless stare which wasn't even directed at him. Oga was looking at Hilda who still lay upon the floor. Turning to Himekawa his expression slowly curled into a devilish smile as Oga said "I don't think you get it, whoever you are. I don't want your money. I am the judge " he continued as Himekawa raised an eyebrow. " The jury, " he continued, clenching and unclenching his raised fist. " And the executioner." He advanced. Silent. All that needed saying had been said. Now he would do the talking with his fists.

Himekawa stood his ground as Oga advanced. His followers were backing away, fearful of the demon who now strode purposefully towards them. Soon the two were face to face. " Come on" Himekawa goaded " Give me everything you've got." Oga, only too eager to comply put his body behind a crushing uppercut. The punch began in the legs, the long muscles of the thigh and calf tensing against the floor, then was transferred through the core, into the arm, the corded muscles of the forearm and into the soft flesh below the rib cage. Except it wasn't so soft. The observers winced at the impact. Himekawa however didn't budge an inch. He stood looking down at his opponent with one eyebrow raised and a small smirk tugging at his lip. The two disengaged.

Himekawa regarded Oga. Then with eyes still fixed on Oga he began unbuttoning his shirt. Both perplexed and uncomfortable Oga fidgeted while his opponent stripped off the shirt. Wrapped over Himekawa's chest, covering the entirety of his pectorals and ribs, was a machine of some sort. It wrapped around the delinquent's back and hummed quietly. Then in true Iron Man style, mechanical components spread outward from the robotic torso. They spread out down his limbs and clamped shut over them. Oga saw Himekawa grin as the face plate flipped down. _When you are immeasurably rich and watch Iron Man too much what else are you gonna do_ Himekawa thought. The "Iron Himekawa" was state of the art in warframe technology not to mention ridiculously expensive. He had been itching to use it. It would be enjoyable to beat the shit out of this upstart.

Oga stood frozen. This was unexpected he thought what do I do now? The ridiculous iron man replica, that was fit with a shiny pompadour and the Himekawa family crest proudly emblazoned on its chest, advanced on the stunned delinquent. Oga shrugged and kicked the robot in the crotch. The onlookers watched stunned as the huge robot flew up into the ceiling. Too large to get buried into the roof it instead bounced off and landed with a crash. Himekawa was up in an instant. His robot suit gestured wildly at Oga " Oi, you are meant to be begging for mercy right now!" To illustrate his point he leapt forward and wrapped the suit's powerful hands around the delinquent's neck. " Now beg for mercy" he laughed maniacally.

The laughing stopped when Himekawa saw Oga's expression. A malicious grin, that even demons would flee from, spread from ear to ear. " Stretching his neck to make some room for himself Oga leant close to the faceplate. " Hilda chokes harder than you." Himekawa began sweating in his hyper advanced suit. " What the fuck are you?"

Still in the robot's grip Oga began glowing. The red aura was back again. It emanated from him filling the room. It seemed to heat up the air itself. Feeling the demon power flowing through him once again Oga glanced down at his arm. The mark had grown and now extended up his forearm and glowed a brilliant red. Shrugging to himself, he fixed his eyes on the robot that still held him in an ineffective choke hold. Reaching up nonchalantly Oga peeled off one then the other hand. One shove sent the suit stumbling back.

Oga could feel it now. He could feel it building up in his arm. The power had a mind of its own. It wanted to be unleashed. To destroy. He obliged and dashed forward at Himekawa, who now made wild gestures for the demon to stop. In slow motion Oga saw his fist extend. There would be nothing left the small demon voice in his head laughed maliciously.

He held back somewhat. He stopped his fist before it contacted Himekawa being the merciful guy he was. The demon power still had to go somewhere. The suit was blown off Himekawa, vaporised instantly, leaving a slightly burnt delinquent behind. The entire corner of the building behind Himekawa was blown outwards. Oga looked down at his defeated and somewhat charred opponent as dust and debris filled the air._ I really need a name for this move_ Oga thought.

Furiuichi's mouth hung open. As the dust settled it revealed clear blue sky. The whole corner of the compound had been blasted clean off. Others stared stunned at the sight. Delinquents crossed themselves, convinced that they had witnessed an act of the devil himself. The only person not frozen in awe was Hilda who leapt up, her bonds snapping like thin twine around her wrists and ankles. Painful torture forgotten she ran over to her master and wrapped him in a hug. "Master!" She cried " You were so gallant and brave" she nuzzled his shoulder furiously. Suddenly two hands gripped her shoulders halting her. Surprised she glanced up. He looked straight into her eyes as he held her at arm's distance.

" Hilda" he said eyes still locked with her's " Weren't you just tied up?"  
" Master? " she asked "What do you mean?" She said as she tried to sidle closer to him.  
" You were just tied up" Oga repeated, his anger apparent in his tone, no longer a question but a statement now.  
" Yes.." Hilda agreed hesitantly "They must have come loose."  
"And you were drugged and helpless" Oga raised his voice slightly.  
" It must have worn off.." Hilda, voice no more than a whimper, offered.

Detaching himself completely from her Oga turned his back to Hilda. He sighed. "Master?" She reached out with one gloved hand uncertainly. Ignoring her Oga walked past her over to Furuichi. " Idiot Furuichi you are now rescued," he pulled his friend up and pulled apart his bindings " Let's get out of here." They turned to leave. "Master!" Hilda cried out as she reached for Oga " Please.." She stopped when Oga turned to face her. "Don't..." his quiet tone hiding the rage he felt " Don't speak to me. Don't touch me. Leave me alone!" His words rose in volume until he was shouting down at the maidservant who winced at each word.

The harshness of his words did occur to him but he wasn't the most emotionally intelligent nor the most empathetic delinquent. He glared at the maidservant. She looked back at him. The edges of her eyes glimmered with tears. Oga did the only thing he could. He seized Furuichi by the collar and ran. One slender arm still raised, still reaching for him, Hilda watched Oga vanish into the distance, as tears began to pour down her face. She sank to her knees and her hands tried futilely to wipe away the tears.

Furuichi's room was newly restored completely with an expensive PS4, new bed, pretty new everything. He had not seen one cent from his "friend" since that fateful day. "Oga?" He tried to get the attention of his friend. Oga, who sat on the floor opposite Furuichi's bed playing the games, looked questioningly at him.

" Uhh are you gonna go anytime soon?" Furuichi asked.  
"No."  
"Are you going to talk to Hil.."  
"Shut up Furuichi"  
"You were really harsh on her you know. She just wanted.."  
" Oi Idiot Furuichi, I said shut up didn't I?"  
"Oga.." Furuichi looked his friend in the eye. " Seriously. You got to make this right. You made her cry.."  
" What? Me? I'm trying to be a nice person and you and that.. that manipulative bitch got yourselves kidnapped. What kind of man would I be if I let things happen to my friends like that! Now look what happens!"  
"That's not my fault"  
"I don't care. I was trying to be a nice normal guy and now..." Oga raised his arm, the demon marks now extending almost to his elbow.  
"Do you really want to be nice?"  
"Furuichi...if you don't shut up I'll knock you out"  
"Oga! Come on! Even you know you were being .."

Oga examined the knuckles of his fist, which he had just used to knockout his overly talkative friend. He realised that he had just broken his vow again. Not that it really mattered at this point. He shook his head. _All this was too much. Too much thinking! Too much feeling! Fuck_ he thought. Giving up he returned his attention to his game.

Oga closed the gate behind him. He looked to the left down the long street. His home was a good kilometre in that direction. He stood there scratching his head, frustrated. _Should I head home?_ He considered. _There would probably be some awkward questions there_ he thought. He sighed out loud and trudged off in the opposite direction. _Anywhere but there._

So as he wandered along and he stopped by anything that caught his interest, namely a croquette stall, until after what seemed like hours he reached the town park. The entry was shaped in an carved wooden arch. Looking up at the intricate patterns engraved into it he was reminded of his own unique body art. Raising his arm he examined his own markings. Perhaps he would find some peace and quiet here. He needed some time to think. So he entered, his shoes kicking up dust as he trudged. Unfortunately after a minute walking down the dirt path deeper into the park, just when he was beginning to think having a walk in the park was a good idea, he happened upon a large group of delinquents. The raucous crowd was exactly what Oga didn't need at the moment.

The delinquents surrounded their target. The pack howled and watched their victim. At first glance she appeared to be an easy target. Her slender limbs, cute hat and glasses made the young woman seem ordinary. Perhaps the only thing that stood out was her long dark blue-green hair. It swayed in the breeze as she stared down her attackers, not intimidated in the least. _These fools did not know who they were dealing with._

They closed in as a unit. Like a pack of hyenas they prepared to pounce. Their "victim" crouched slightly in a low combat stance. Her hand reached behind her for the concealed short blade. Her fingers wrapped around the handle. Neither side made the first move.

Oga continued forward. Seeing that his path was being blocked by some inconsiderate oaf he did the polite thing. He kindly asked the delinquent to move, using his fist. The poor man had no chance.

The muscles in her forearms tensed as she focused. She would take them all out with one move. She would teach them not to mess with women. The muscles of her calves stretched in preparing to spring. She stopped, as seemingly out of nowhere a newcomer casually strode into the battle waiting to happen. Without as much as a word the newcomer pulled his hand back then slapped one of her attackers. Her eyes widened as she felt a rush of displaced air, ripping at his hair, and watched the unfortunate delinquent sail through the air towards the horizon.

His compatriots watched as the unlucky delinquent became no more than a distant speck in the sky. Still looking at the ground, apparently disinterested, Oga muttered "Oi, you're in my way." Understandably the pack soon got out of his way.

He walked on. He felt a presence behind him. He tried to ignore it but that only made it louder. It droned beside him, distracting him. It made it hard to think and that was hard enough already for him. Turning around, he raised an eyebrow at the young woman who was following him. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he must of been walking for a few minutes with her chattering along behind him. " I didn't need your help you know," she said indignantly. It was true that she didn't but still it was a rather gentlemanly thing to do, sort of. "Whatever" he muttered as he ran his hand through his brown hair. Annoyed at the distraction, he directed his infamous demon grin at her " What do you want?" It had no effect whatsoever.

"Who are you?" She demanded. Oga tried his damnedest to ignore her " How did you do that?" Shaking his head, Oga quickened his pace in an attempt to escape. His tormenter however would not be denied. Now jogging beside him, keeping up with his awkwardly long strides, she pestered away. _What he needed now was an answer, a solution, hell he would settle for some advice not this annoying woman._

She was about to give up when, suddenly, he whirled about. She crashed into his chest and gave a small, rather embarrassing, squeak. She found herself in his arms, looking up into his deep onyx eyes. Hot. She felt heat rising to her cheeks, even as she tried desperately to control it. The heat was so great that she thought that she must look like a tomato. She lowered her eyes and looked downwards so that her hat hid as much of her face as possible.

" You're a girl, yeah?" Oga asked.  
" Yes," she stammered. Oga nodded to himself. _As usually his deductive reasoning was flawless. Hell he should be a detective. Fuck Sherlock Holmes_ he thought satisfied.  
" So you know how girls think?" He continued, though what he had meant to say was sadistic, overly attached demon maidservants.  
The young woman gave a small nod causing her green hair to sway slightly.  
" Come with me" he pulled her along with him. In her half delirious state, what she heard was something along the lines of elope with me. She protested meekly, mumbling something that sounded like " But we just met. I don't even know who you are." Not taking no for an answer Oga led her to a bench where he plopped her down. Getting down on one knee, he pleaded, a gesture that was misinterpreted by its intended target, " Please, I need your advice!"

Though the misunderstanding was long cleared up she still felt some heat in her cheeks. She looked across at him. His eyes were fixed firmly on her. His attention, unwavering. This must be important to him, she thought. The strange young man had posed a hypothetical, or perhaps better described as insanely far fetched, story to her. It was poorly told, at times lacking clarity and structure. Still her answer seemed to satisfy him. Upon concluding she found her hands taken up in his own strong coarse ones. " Thank you "whispered seeming as though he had been told everything he wanted to hear. Then he bolted, kicking up a small cloud of dust behind himself, leaving her flustered, hand still outstretched and " Who are you?" still on her lips.

Weariness dispelled, Oga reached his home as the last rays of brilliant red sunset shone . He had the solution. There was an air of confidence about him as he strode up to the door and opened it. He was greeted, in the warmest of fashions, with a punch in the face. Sprawled on the porch, a look of outrage on his rapidly reddening face, Oga looked up at his sister. " What was that for?" He protested, massaging his cheek. Misaki looked down and pointed accusingly at her brother " You have some nerve idiot! You made Hilda cry. What kind of man are you? You go up there now and apologise. She is too good for you and you aren't going to hook another woman like this. She even cooks for you! You better make this right or else " she cracked her knuckles menacingly. Oga grunted and pushed past her " I was already going to do that idiot." As he entered the home, he turned and returned his parents' stares. Their heads turned in unison, fairly creepily, to follow him as he made his way to the stairs.

Sniffling could be heard from outside the door. Standing there Oga felt a lot less confident than he had before. Mentally preparing himself he gently opened the door. The sniffling ceased almost instantly. The room was pitch black save for the curtain. The curtains had been almost fully closed though a small slit was visible. Stuck, awkwardly in the dark, Oga reached out trying to feel his way forward. "Hilda?" He called quietly. He heard a sniffle in reply. He stepped, cautiously, towards the sound. He heard another sniffle. Quickening his pace, he ran straight into a bed post. " For fuck's sakes" he cursed and held his much abused face. As the pain faded, he heard light footsteps. Pulling his hand from his face, he strained to listen more carefully. A sniffle. Really loud. Really close.

A pair of slender arms enfolded him, accompanied by more sobbing. Oga, with some uncomfortable twisting and manoeuvring, extricated his arms and returned the hug halfheartedly. They stood locked together in a warm, if somewhat awkward, embrace. Oga could feel her breath on his face. He was getting really tired of not being able to see anything. Shuffling both of them over the to the curtain he felt around until he found the string. He pulled, letting the brilliant rays of sunset flood the room. He glanced down at the sobbing bundle in his arms. The sun made the red of her puffy eyes blend with the rest of her skin. Her hair blonde caught the light brilliantly. Amid the red, gold and colours in between, Hilda's piercing emerald eye gazed straight into Oga's own.

Oga cleared his throat, ending the moment. " Sorry.." They started at the same time. A pause. " I'm sorr.." Yet again their words coincided. This time they waited longer, in an awkward silence. When a dozen seconds had passed and Hilda still hadn't spoken, Oga mustered up the courage to begin. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't of snapped at you like that" he paused for a moment in order to get his thoughts together " You were trying to do what you thought was best for me. I can't really fault you for that."

Hilda's eye began tearing up again, making it seem to glisten in the light. _What?_ Oga thought _this was meant to make you stop crying. Damn it,why doesn't anything ever work._ As though reading his thoughts Hilda looked up at his frowning face and smiled, tears still tracing glimmering trails down her pail cheeks. "Forgive me Master" she cried, further confusing the already disoriented Oga, "Master, my duty is to serve you but all I've done is disobey your wishes. What I want...What I think doesn't matter. Demon Lord or not, what you want, I want too." Oga was fairly relieved when the gushing maidservant buried her face in his chest. All the crying on her part wasn't part of his plan at all. He should just ignore everything she just said and pretend that everything had gone according to plan. He sighed, _never mind the plan_ he thought _just go with it_. He hugged her back and felt her increase the strength of her own squeeze. So Oga stood, for a rather long time. His attention inevitably wavered and he found his eyes wandering the room. The door was ajar. Three heads, his mother at the bottom, sister in the middle and father at the top, peeked not so subtlety at the scene. When his family realised they had been seen they quickly withdrew. Three hands replaced the faces. Oga grinned. _After all the effort he went through he did deserve three thumbs up._

The white cloak billowed out behind her as she pushed open the door. Waiting at the foot of the stone steps were her lieutenants. One a tall red head and the other slim with short purple hair. The wooden sword at her hip bounced as she descended. The breeze picked up her green hair as the two greeted their leader. "Welcome back Mistress Aoi" they knelt. They informed her of the current situation at Ishiyama,"This Oga Tatsumi has defeated Kanzaki and Himekawa. His strength and cruelty is said to know no bounds." Aoi regarded her comrades. She shook her head slightly to clear the, blush inducing thoughts about yesterday from her mind. She was the leader of the Red Tails, the strongest group in the entire region. She would see to this upstart, Oga Tatsumi. Himekawa and Kanzaki were bottom feeders. She scoffed as she recalled how weak they were. Beating them wasn't much of an achievement. However she could not allow her rule to be questioned. Oga Tatsumi would have to learn this the hard way. Together the three strode out into the crisp morning air. The Queen had returned.

**So there it is. Sorry for the slightly longer wait, I hope a longer chapter made up for it. I've finally left the relative safety of Beelzebub canon and entered the infinite unknown that is my own ideas (sorta). Apologies for the Iron Man bit but I just finished watching the third movie.**

**So what do you think? Do I do Beelzebub justice? Regardless, thanks for staying with me, for reading, for reviewing and all your support. Next time Oga and Aoi meet again, under different circumstances of course. Will romance bloom? ( Probably not. I'm not for Aoi x Oga hint hint). Until then :D**


	9. Women

"Alright, How do I become a better demon lord?" Oga asked, for once, ready to do the demon lord thing properly. He watched as Hilda clasped her hands together and smiled brilliantly. When she had stopped bouncing and skipping around with joy, she settled down beaming at him and began, " You kill.."

"No killing" Oga interjected.  
Pouting slightly Hilda protested " But, Master, it's important that.."  
Interrupting once again, Oga insisted " No killing."

The maidservant regarded the stubborn delinquent and sighed. "Very well," she agreed half heartedly " I will handle the specifics but you should keep in mind that you must be powerful beyond measure, ruthless yet not unduly cruel, wise and knowledgeable, well spoken, proud yet not overly so, dutiful, resilient, open minded thought mindful of the law, charismatic and consequently possessed of a powerful military force of loyal minions" she paused, both to take a breathe and to flip the page of the small black book she had produced out of seemingly no where. On the cover was printed Demon Lord Manual Volume One of Thirteen. Oga, regretting having ever asked in the first place, was still trying to get his head around the first few words of her answer.

"Uh yeah, I think I'll start with that for now," Oga spoke slowly, his mind still processing the first few words of the list "I'll hear the rest another time." Hilda nodded and rising she informed Oga "I've prepared breakfast. Please be prompt in your morning routine. " Ignoring the horrified expression on Oga's face, she smiled serenely and left the room. The door closed with an ominous thud. Knowing full well the fate that awaited him, Oga considered his options for a moment. Then he pulled open and exited through his bed room window.

Oga arrived at school, stomach rumbling mightily. The usual morning fights had erupted. Understandably, his top priority was to find something to eat that wouldn't try eat him in return, though he would just settle for something that didn't taste like hell itself had taken a shit in his mouth. Ishiyama's canteen, though perhaps a more apt description would be a coliseum where a constant battle raged over food, was busy as usual. After throwing his fists around a bit, Oga was pleased to find that the rest of the delinquents were in awe of him or maybe just scared shitless. Regardless, no one barred his path. Placing both hands firmly on the counter Oga looked down at the cafeteria woman. " Bread roll," he demanded.

Lost in the blissful experience that was the bread roll Oga failed to notice let alone listen to Furuichi, who was dragging him about. " I get here in the morning and what do I see?" Furuichi's enthusiasm was almost as great as the volume of drool that dripped out the corner of his mouth " Girls! Yes, that's right, girls!" He greatly overestimated infectiousness of his enthusiasm as he continued " Did you knows that girls attend Ishiyama as well? We are co-ed! It's been so long...in this lonely wasteland surrounded by idiots. Who would've thought Ishiyama was co-ed" He was jumping up and down, causing his saliva to spray about haphazardly. He went on " It is... Well, it is now that the Queen is back. She's said to be the strongest and fairest of all the maidens of Ishiyama. She protects the female students from us guys."

"You mean guys like you?" Oga paused for a moment before continuing his meal. Ignoring the comment, Furuichi pulled his friend along, seizing a handful of hair roughly, after him. "We'll find her. Queen!" He shouted, projecting his voice. So they searched.

Delinquents parted as the procession entered the school grounds. At its head was the Queen. Head held high, she led the Red Tails and girls of Ishiyama. Murmurs and whispers filled the air as the procession entered the school and dispersed. Flanked by her lieutenants, Nene and Chiaki, Aoi toured the school. She glared at each and every male she passed. They, in turn, leered and cast hungry looks at the females. _This place had not changed a single bit_ she thought.

Suddenly from ahead, appearing around the corner, a group of delinquents sprinted towards the trio as though fleeing from the devil himself. Aoi didn't react at all. Her two guards took up positions in front of her and crouched low, ready for combat. However, the sprinting delinquents had nothing of the sort in mind. They parted and flowed around the trio and Aoi heard them. " Its Oga!" One screamed, glancing behind himself, as he ran " He is going to kill us all!" As the delinquents vanished from sight Aoi realised that an ominous silence had fallen over the hallway. From the classrooms delinquents peeked out, waiting for the carnage.

In the silence, heavy footsteps could be heard approaching. The three women stood ready as around the corner an exhausted silver haired scrawny looking delinquent appeared. Aoi raised an eyebrow, this is the great Oga Tatsumi she thought how disappointing. The silver haired delinquent, bent over as he tried to regain his breathe, glanced upwards. " Queen?" He mumbled as he raised one hand and pointed at her grinning groggily. His joy was short lived however as a tall delinquent rounded the corner at a leisurely pace and punched the silver haired delinquent.

Aoi felt a familiar rush of air rustle her hair as the silver haired delinquent was buried into the wall by the force of the punch. Examining his knuckles, the newcomer looked up at her. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she recognised him.

Fighting the blush that threatened to make her spontaneously combust Aoi pushed past her two lieutenants and raised her sword. The cold steel contrasted with the hot sensations she felt. " Og-g-ga Tatsumi," she began shakily " Your reign of terror ends now." The brown haired man wasn't listening. He looked down at the buried delinquent. " Idiot Furuichi, next time you make me drop my bread roll it'll be worse." From within the wall there was a muffled reply.

Aoi, sword still pointing at Oga, waited awkwardly. " Oi!" She tried to get the delinquents attention " Oga Tatsumi, your reign of.." She was silenced by his glance. The piercing brown eyes seemed to peer into her very soul. "Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time," Oga ruffled his hair " Sounds like you want to pick a fight with me."

" You aren't here to fight me?" Aoi was confused and rather relieved that the delinquent didn't recognise her. She stood, fighting the blush, and tried to come up with something to say.

From around them there were whispers. " Is she scared of him?" A voice spoke. "I guess the Queen isn't all she is said to be. She is just a big softy" another delinquent chuckled. Aoi felt you new heat rise in herself. Anger and embarrassment mixed in with her previous emotions. Her sword hand shook slightly as she looked down it at Oga. He looked back at her with one eyebrow raised. From behind her she heard Nene," Madame Aoi, what are you doing?"

Aoi grimaced. She had to. _She was the leader of the Red Tails. She would not go weak at the knees because of some delinquent_. A lightning fast tense of her right calf and she was dashing forward at blinding speed. Such was her speed that to the eyes of the observers she had vanished from sight. The blade of her sword extended behind her as she struck forward with the pommel, intending to do Oga no permanent damage. She would apologise to him later she thought as she brought the pommel forward in her strike.

Nene gasped. The leader's speed was truly remarkable, but this delinquent was no push over. Aoi's eyes traced her pommel and saw that Oga had deflected the pommel with his palm. The two stood together, separated by a few centimetres. Surprised and somewhat impressed Aoi hopped back. She took a low stance in preparation for a next attack. She breathed in. Then sprang at her target in a complicated series of weaving cuts and slashes. Her blade kicked up a whirlwind of dust which buffeted the observers. _It is over_ Nene thought _no one has ever survived that attack._ Her satisfied smile vanished however when the dust cleared to reveal Oga, looking rather shaken, pointing a shaking finger at Aoi. "That was scary! What are you? Hilda?" He distinctly remembered the demon maidservant's attempts to kill him and this wasn't far off. "You could've really hurt me just now you know," he dusted himself down and took several deep breaths to calm himself down.

Oga regarded her. She wasn't bad. Pretty fast. Though he wasn't one to hit girls, he still felt sorely tempted to fight such a powerful opponent. He closed the gap between them even faster than she had. Before she could move he was right in her face. His hands gripped her shoulders, holding her in place.

Aoi looked into his eyes._ Such power_ she marvelled._ I'm done for_ she thought and closed her eyes. She vaguely heard the shouts of encouragement from their audience and the cries of fear from her fellow Red Tails. Then another familiar voice filled her ears. Closer.

" Sorry, but I don't fight girls" Oga released her, turned and pulled Furuichi out of the wall. He walked away ignoring the Queen's screaming. "Hey!" She tried to save some face " Don't you turn your back on me, you pussy! Fight me!" She jumped up and down in a childish tantrum as she called after the delinquent. Taking care to stay clear of the sword, Nene and Chiaki stepped to her side and led her away. The audience were left wondering what they had just witnessed.

"Yeah, she really is something," Oga leant back on the railing as he spoke. Next to him Furuichi also rested and looked up the sky. The two were referring to different attributes, however. Furuichi remembered how her shapely body and exposed navel, whereas Oga was impressed by her strength and speed. " Oi idiot Furuichi, you still owe me a bread roll" Oga headed to the stairs. It was strange that Hilda hadn't shown up yet. Then as he turned the corner, hands grabbed him and dragged him backwards. Then all was dark.

Oga sat on hard concrete. He couldn't see a thing. He reached around aimlessly in the dark. His hand struck something. Painfully. It was a shelf of some sort and on it was tools, bowls and plates. They were in a storeroom of some sort. " Uh.. Hilda, what are you doing?" Oga asked, his voice echoing in the dark room.

"Who's Hilda?" A somewhat familiar voice asked in reply. Oga was silent. For two minutes he sat in the darkness. Neither party attempted to speak. Suddenly the light switched on. It's brilliance blinded Oga who grunted and raised his hands to his face. As the painfully bright light seemed to recede he felt that he could at last remove them. Peering at him amid green bangs were two familiar eyes.

Oga leapt to his feet, his arms scrambling for handholds. He knocked over pots and pans. The racket was deafening as Oga rose to his feet. He pointed one shaking finger at his kidnapper. "What are you doing? Have you come to finish the job?" He looked around wildly. She blocked the only escape route and there was no room to manoeuvre. It was not looking good at all.

Aoi shook her head quickly as she saw the panicked cornered-animal look that Oga sported. "Don't you recognise me? It's me. From the park?" She asked hopefully. She was rather frustrated when Oga raised one eyebrow in her direction. Looking about as she devised a way to jog the thick delinquent's memory, Aoi's eyes settled on a green hat that had fallen upon the floor. Going red from the embarrassment, she placed it upon her head and swept her hair behind her head. Then she raised her hands to her face, with her fingers forming two o's. She hoped that her improvised glasses would do the trick.

Recognising her, Oga exclaimed " Hey! It's you. From the park. I didn't get to thank you. Your advice worked and it turned out great." The friendly smile that appeared on his features caused Aoi to blush and she faced down to hide it. "Sorry about before" she said shakily " I have to maintain my image in order to protect the girls of Ishiyama. I can't be seen to lose to anyone." Aoi was relieved when Oga answered " Fair enough. It's alright. No harm no foul." He still smiled his friendly smile as he settled back down. " So why'd you drag me in here?" he asked.

"I need your help."  
"Ok, what can I do for you?"  
" I need you to lose to me in a fight."

"You owe me."

The bright light of day seemed harsh in comparison to the flickering faded light of before. Aoi grimaced as she opened the door, it creaked loudly making a sound that was probably the least conspicuous sound on the face of the planet. She craned her neck and checked, left and right, down the hallway. It seemed to be all clear.

Oga stepped through the doorway. His stomach rumbled loudly. A bread roll or croquette would fix that he thought. Just the thought of such delicacies made his mouth water. So he made his way to the canteen. Behind him Aoi trailed, her hands held in front of her, with her index fingers together pushing against each other. Oga cast a glance at his shadow, raising an eyebrow. Aoi's face reddened and her eyes wandered back to her, apparently very interesting, fingers. At somewhat of a loss for what to say, Oga mumbled " Want a croquette or something?"

Aoi stuttered " I..I...no thank you. I j..j..just wanted too say..."

"Master!" An unmistakably squeal reached Oga's ears. There was only a moment to prepare. He was ready. He tensed and bent his knees, braced and ready. He took the impact full on his chest and, much to his pride, didn't even budge an inch. Hilda's delight was short lived however when she observed her Master's companion. Spinning herself around, such that she still held Oga in the tight hug, Hilda put herself between her Master and the woman. Looking over her shoulder, glaring with one piercing green eye at the other woman, Hilda addressed Oga " I have your lunch," she said, her eye never leaving Aoi" Master should go eat outside."

The look of despair that came over Oga's features did not escape Aoi's notice. She considered the scene for a moment. So his hypothetical tale was not entirely false after all. This demon, figuratively speaking of course, was who he was referring to in his story. An cruel, sadistic bitch she seemed not to be, at least not on the outside. However someone who could put a look of such fear and despair on the great Oga Tatsumi's face was truly a demon. Even as Aoi thought this, the demon looked over her shoulder and cast in her direction a withering glare, laced with such venom that the recipient felt the urge to go back and hide in the storeoom. Then the newcomer returned her face to a soft smile and led Oga away. It would've been rather comical, the small young woman leading the large delinquent away, save for the look of utter despair on said delinquent's face. As Oga was dragged away he looked back at Aoi and mouthed " Help me," and extended his free arm in her direction. Being the kind caring person she was, Aoi could not ignore such a plea for help. She took a few swift steps and grabbed onto Oga's trailing arm.

Hilda felt a sudden increase in resistance, as though the master had just eaten his dinner. She glanced behind her and saw that the young woman from before had latched onto her master. She smiled, amused. _As If it was that easy to separate her master from her._ So she tugged harder but was surprised when the green haired girl did not budge. Hilda, annoyed now, pulled with all her might and put her shoulders into he effort. Still the other would not relinquish the master. But then Hilda felt it. The small giving of way that meant she was winning. So she continued her efforts until the other gave in and, tumbling and rolling, all three lost their footing and collapsed in a heap upon the ground.

Oga sat on the floor massaging his underarms, where his back muscles felt as though they barely hung together by a few remaining fibers. The two women were up in flash, staring each-other down, their faces a mere centimeter apart. Noticing the particularly murderous glare in the maidservant's eye, Oga cleared his throat. The concentration of both women faltered as they looked at the delinquent. "I'm really hungry now, Hilda" he gestured to his stomach " Why don't we go eat?" Nodding the affirmative the maidservant once again locked eyes with Aoi. Almost whispering Hilda said " You will stay away or I will end you." Aoi watched the two depart. She could've taken Hilda. Though Oga was probably just looking out for her. She felt herself grow red from the thought. _That woman_ she thought _who does she think she is. Threatening me! I'll see whoever I want to._ Nodding determinedly, she smiled.

Hilda was admittedly unnerved by this new woman. Who was that nobody to stand defiant before her? She had the gall to defy her. She rummaged about her enchanted bag for the master's meal, as she thought. Glancing over at him she noted that he seemed rather anxious. These events were certainly suspicious. "Master," she asked " What was that woman's purpose in accompanying you?"

Oga took a moment to reply. " You know the whole demon lord thing" he paused, trying to buy himself as much time as possible to think, as Hilda nodded " And I gotta be charismatic and get minions and stuff?" Hilda nodded again. " Yeah, she sorta found me and I could see she was strong" Oga grinned as his story had ended up making sense in the end. "So I was seeing if she would be a good minion." He interpreted Hilda's silence as approval.

This was most definitely disturbing. Hilda's mind worked as she prepared the master's lunch. _This Kunieda was very suspicious. To seek out and attempt to ingratiate herself with the master. And her pride! What a stuck up bitch. It was as if... No _she thought_ I can't be!_

For as long as there had been rank and hierarchy in the demon world so had there been the demon maidservant. They were the epitome of loyalty, of efficiency, of care. The elite maidservant was not just a servant but the most loyal of their master's followers. Behind every great demon there was an elite maidservant. Hilda smiled, she was the elite of a group already renowned for their sense of duty and honour. Frowning, inwardly at least, she thought that regrettably this was not always the case. Even among the sisterhood that was the maidservants, there were those who would seek to climb the social ladder by deceit. To advance themselves by trampling upon their fellow maidservant. Stealing another maidservant's master, specifically.

Through history there had only been a handful of successful cases of individuals with two demon maidservants. It rarely worked out well. She had heard tell of maidservants who would be all charm and flattery in acquiring a new master. A master who already had a maidservant. Then a word, a tiny suggestion, to sabotage their colleague/rival. And before they knew it, the original maidservant was alone... masterless.

"Hilda?" Oga leant over next to her "You alright?" Hilda shook her head to clear her mind and unclenched her fists. She looked at her hands where her nails had dug into the pale flesh. She would not allow anyone to separate her from her master. _He is mine_ she thought _my master_. Fellow demon maidservant or not, if this Kunieda attempted to get close the master again she would die. The master would not be given an opportunity to accept her. By then it would already be to late. Oga stepped back warily as he noticied the dark look that came over Hilda's face.

As quickly as it appeared, it vanished to be replaced by the usual smile. She held out a steaming bowl of demon food. Oga gulped. He was man he reminded himself. He would deal with whatever came his way. _Never mind that _he thought _God, I swear I will pray for an hour if you save me._ As he felt his resolve faltering and an itch to flee overcoming him, he was saved. Out of the blue, a stone flew and structure he bowl. The china cracked loudly spilling its contents upon the ground where it bubbled and sizzled, melting an inch into the concrete surface with a hiss.

Divine intervention it wasn't. With a high pitched cackle a group of delinquents stepped forward. Striking a pose the five delinquents shouted in unison " MK5!" The five members ranged in size from giant to shorty. They had just returned from their suspension. Beating this upstart was the fast way to the top of Ishiyama. The smallest of them stepped forward, playing with another stone, grinning. They would crush this cute little family easily he thought. " If you value your life and your bitch's..." He stopped when he observed that Oga was less than disinterested. Their victim was knelt down praying. Fixated by the strange sight, they failed to notice a rather pissed off maidservant appear behind them. Without warning or mercy a blast of demon energy launched the group. Oga paused in his prayers to observe the unlucky group, bemoaning their brief and very painful character introduction, become smaller and smaller distant specks in the sky. _Impressive_ he thought _they probably cleared mainland Japan. Probably reached China._ He didn't even get the chance to thank them. _Their sacrifice would not be forgotten_ he thought solemnly. He would pray for them instead he decided and resumed. Hilda remained in last stance of her attack, parasol raised skywards. This was stress relief at its finest, she felt a smile tug at her frown. Good feelings overflowing, she stepped over to Oga, who continued to pray, and wrapped him in a warm hug.

Two hands came down on to the desk, hard. The loud bang startled Aoi who looked up at Nene. Her lieutenant brought her face level with Aoi. " Answer me honestly," Nene began, putting on her serious face for emphasis " What do you think of this Oga guy?"

Aoi cheeks went scarlet immediately " Well...umm...I kinda sorta," she stalled and fidgeted "I don't really think much of him." She fixed her eyes firmly on her hands. " He doesn't seem like such a bad person you know. He is kind of a nice guy," Aoi suggested timidly. "Besides it not as though I could.. you know..." Aoi seemed to be thinking out loud, to the horror of her second in command. "He is already in a semi relationship, I couldn't just jump in.. could I?" Aoi was surprised and embarrassed at her own thoughts. She couldn't meet Nene's glare. " Have you forgotten our vow. The rule that keeps the Red Tails together. As long as we are members we shall not, ever, form intimate relationships with men!" The words struck Aoi, reminding her of her duty. Looking up, she met Nene glare with her own. " That won't happen," Aoi's face was serious and for a moment Nene believed her. Then, from the hallway, there was a shout " Run!" Someone cried " Its Oga!" Aoi's resolved melted faster than a snowball in the demon world. Her stern features trembled and her face became increasingly red. Flustered,s he left to her feet and mumbled " I better check it out." She ran out of the room leaving Nene and Chiaki. The latter looked to the former and beat her chest a few times. As the light pitter patter sounded she confirmed " She is completely infatuated."

She ran out into the hallway. To do what she didn't know. Aoi was about to greet him but her words caught in her throat when she saw the demon, metaphorically of course, who accompanied him. Said demon immediately directed a cold glare at her. Aoi ignored her, however. Turning to Oga, trying not to blush, said in her girliest voice " Hi Oga. Are we still going to meet later?" The delinquent frowned at her. Hating herself for speaking in such a way but loving the look on Hilda's face, Aoi winked at him " If you know what I mean.." Honestly she didn't even know what she meant.

Oga knew, or at least he thought he did. " Yeah, I'll see you later Kunieda" he smiled. He walked off and Hilda followed, somewhat hesitantly for she wished to lop off the whores head then and there. She was more cultured and sophisticated than that. She caught up with Oga who looked at her questioningly, one eye brow raised. " What?" He asked. There was something amiss, though his obviously superior intellect was having difficulty finding it. "Master, I do not like that person" Hilda spoke calmly, though inwardly she was all rage " You should distance yourself from her" Hilda had to use much of her restraint to stop herself from referring to Kunieda as the whore. "Why are you meeting her?"

" I told you already, she is tough and she'd make a great minion. She is nobody special. You even said so yourself." Oga was somewhat exasperated by Hilda's insistence. " I'm just going to test her is all. Just a bit of sparring, then I'll see if she is good enough to be accepted" he grinned. His story wasn't even completely false this time. He marveled at how sharp he was. _I should be nicknamed silver tongue_ he thought.

Oga choice of words was perhaps unfortunate in that him accepting the whore was exactly what Hilda didn't want. She could not go directly against the master's wishes, though. She sighed inwardly, for a demon lord the master was rather naive and innocent in his thinking. Though she found it somewhat endearing, however this was not the time to have zero suspicions and believe the best of everyone else. She would have to do something, to keep Kunieda away from the master. Perhaps she would be better off dead Hilda reasoned. She thought for a moment. There was a way for her to deal with this all. She smiled as the plan came together in her mind. Oga watched the maidservant's frown turn the other way up and smiled as well.

"Oga Tatsumi!" Aoi shouted loudly for the benefit of all who were watching the fight "Your reign of terror ends here!" She pointed her blade at Oga and just above it glinting tip she saw Oga give her a almost imperceptible nod. Everything was going to plan. Aoi's entourage as well as Oga's maidservant thought differently however. Hilda watched the two play. There was no other word for it. Neither combatant was really fighting. Try as she might, her disapproval still showed upon her features. She tapped her foot impatiently. It would be time soon.

Oga would "lose" to her and she would be undisputed Queen once again. Oga crouched down in a fighting stance and for a moment Aoi felt a twinge of fear. Until Oga gave her a small wink. He dashed forwards and threw the first punch. She sidestepped it, barely though. As it passed she heard the rustle of fabric through the air. He was meant to be going easy! She hopped back and took her own combat stance. The onlookers cheered and whistled as they sensed that blood was close. So they fought, neither managing to score the other but Aoi was not sure whether it was by design or dumb luck._ Oga_, she thought,_ apparently didn't understand the pretend part of the plan. _Her lapse in concentration nearly cost her as she left back, barely avoiding a downwards strike from Oga. The blow struck the ground leaving a small crater. The crowd cheered.

Aoi watched the delinquent rise, pulling his fist out of the concrete. A trickle of sweat made its way down her forehead. Unable to help herself, she gulped. _If this goes on he is going to land a hit sooner of later_ she thought. _Accident or not I'd be done for._ She met Oga's gaze and gave him the signal. A quick wink passed by most of the observers save for a certain demon. Oga acknowledged and charged at her. He deliberately slowed his movements in preparation for the finale. Aoi braced herself. As the advancing delinquent came within range, she pushed off the ground, flipping backwards and bringing both feet up into Oga's jaw. Well, at least it seemed that way to the crowd.

Oga lent back with the blow. He watched the pair of feet, as if in slow motion. He bent back and flipped himself as though he had actually been struck. The crowd stared open mouthed at the acrobatics. Oga thought to himself, satisfied,_ I really am a truly amazing actor. I could make a name for myself as a world-renowned thespian. _He continued to imagine a career in show-business until the back of his head struck the hard compact earth. The crowd winced collectively at the impact. Somewhat dazed, Oga remained down as Aoi leapt up in the air. Bringing her blade up over her head for the final blow. As she dropped down, she thanked the gods that everything had turned out as planned. She would stop the blade before it struck Oga and demonstrating to all present how merciful she was and proving without a doubt that she was the strongest..

The blade was met, however, with another in mid flight. Aoi's eyes widened as she traced the blocking sabre to its wielder. Her eyes wandered from its pointed tip and down the length of its blade. The flat of the weapon was covered in faint ornate patterns. Her eyes continued downwards, stopping upon the strangely shaped hilt, and ended upon a elegantly gloved slender hand, its fingers wrapped around tightly. One striking emerald eye looked into her own from behind the crossed blades.

Oga still lay upon the ground, eyes closed. He was waiting for Aoi to begin her victory speech. However the only sound he heard was the whistle of the wind. Thirty seconds was a long time for Oga to be still and, becoming increasing annoyed and impatient, he opened one eye. Looking around he quickly observed that he had not been abandoned by everyone else. The faces of the audience were focused on something else. Trying not to move his head, he glanced out the very furthest corner of his eyes, straining to look at what everyone else was so transfixed by. Annoyed at being forced into putting so much effort something Oga sat up. "Oi ," he grunted " There better be a good reason for wasting my t.." His voice trailed off as he looked up.

Hilda's smug smile only served to spur Aoi on. Both pushed at the other, their swords screeching loudly. The crowd suddenly erupted in noise, a tumultuous cacophony. What better entertainment was there than a fight? A cat fight! Oga was shocked out of his daze by the sudden increase in sound level. He watched the two, they leant their full weight upon their weapons seeking to crush the other. Hilda watched her opponent calmly. There was no room for emotion. This was business.

Hilda felt a twinge satisfaction as she felt the minute slip that revealed who was the stronger, at least in raw physical power. Aoi disconnected, hopped back and took a low ready stance. Hilda, looking rather relaxed, twirled her blade about in the air. Swinging it experimentally through figure eight loops about her wrist she smirked at her opponent. "I warned you. Did I not?" the thin sabre stopped "You have chosen this. Please die." For a moment time seemed to slow. Oga watched Hilda's face distort into a maniacal grin as the maidservant dashed at her opponent. To the other observers Oga's wifey was there one moment, then right up in Aoi's face the next. The two traded furious blows, their movements so fast that they appeared as two blurs melded together. The two lunged and struck faster than even Oga could follow. For a brief moment their weapons locked, giving the audience a clear view of the two. Then they were thrusting and parrying in a complex deadly dance again. Without any warning they broke apart, disengaging from the other. The tension was palpable as the two faced off.

Hilda had formed a grudging respect for her opponent. Her swordwomanship was impeccable. However this was not a contest of swords. It was a contest of strength. She set her face in a cold hard expression as she tapped into her own demon power. She could feel it. Swirling about her blade. It formed a roiling black cloud that coiled up her weapon. The delinquents who watched all felt their hair stand on end and backed off from the maidservant.

Aoi stood her groud, however, though her legs shook. She looked at Hilda. _What was she!_ Then the demon charged forward. Aoi to raised her own weapon and charged. It was no use, she knew. In slow motion, though in reality it was faster than the eye could follow, Aoi watched Hilda raise her blade above her head. It was a suicidal stroke Aoi realised leaving the user fully open. Aoi blade angled upwards at the opening even as Hilda's came down upon her.

The crowd gasped in collective shock. _Yeah_ Oga thought _that's right._ _I guess I'm pretty cool. Catching two swords in midair is fucking amazing. _In one hand he held Aoi's weapon and in the other Hilda's. Both women didn't seem overly shocked at the interruption. All three stood. No one moved until Oga felt something warm dripping down his arm. Still somewhat preoccupied with trying to look impressive, he discreetly checked his arm. Running down his forearm, alongside the dull red of the demon markings, was something that was definitely not ink. Panicking, Oga released both swords and held his arm up. From a deep gash on his palm blood, thick and very very red, flowed at an alarming rate. "FUCK" Oga roared as he flapped his injured arm about. The wound sprayed blood about. Aoi grimaced as it splattered upon her face. Jumping up and down now, Oga seemed to be on the brink of insanity. He sprinted away, leaving all in a cloud of dust. When it cleared Hilda was gone.

"OUCH!" Oga almost yanked his hand out of Hilda's " For fuck's sakes it hurts" he cried. The maidservant paused for a moment, then continued to wrapped the bandage around the wound. Every twitch of his fingers brought on a new burst of pain. It seemed to take an eternity. It was an eternity of torture.

Oga gasped as his hand was finally released. "Thanks Hilda," he grimaced "I really shouldn't go catching swords hey?" His smile faded however when he glanced at Hilda's face. The usual smile was absent. Instead a somewhat cold neutral expression greeted him.

"Master," she kept her face emotionless "What happened? Why did you not defeat that woman?"

"Uh," Oga hesitated, _this wasn't gonna sound very demon lordy_ he thought, " I kinda don't hit women.." He watched Hilda for a reaction.

"You struck me" Hilda spoke matter-of-factly "Rather hard if I do recall correctly."

Oga scratched his head, somewhat guilty and perplexed. It was true. He had hit Hilda.

"I hit you because..." his voice faltered as his thoughts wandered " Because... Because.." Oga stalled for time. Hilda raised an eyebrow.

"You're special" Oga spoke as though the words had taken a marathon's worth of effort to get out, " I mean, you made me really angry. You know?" he clarified

Hilda sat for a moment, silent. Then without warning..

SMACK

Oga could feel his cheek growing red where Hilda's palm had struck him. "Oi!" voicing his outrage and confusion Oga asked " What did you do that f.."

SMACK. She slapped him again across his right cheek.

"Damn it! Why are you hittin.."

SMACK. Oga was silenced again by Hilda's slap.

"Master," her face remained devoid of emotion " Are you angry now?"

"What?" Oga was beginning to see where this was heading "Stop it! I'm not ang.."

SMACK. Oga felt his teeth rattle in his skull as Hilda slapped him. He could imagine the huge red hand-shaped mark on his cheek.

"Are you angry now?" Hilda watched him "Hit me" she demanded.

"I am not going to h.." Oga anticipating the next attack, seized Hilda's hand and held on tightly. "Now can we not be violent and talk like calm, caring..."

SMACK. Hilda's free hand slapped Oga across his other cheek. Oga, ignoring the pain from his recent injury, captured Hilda's other hand and pulled her in closer to him. Then, taking a move out of Hilda's playbook, he released her and before she could renew her efforts he enfolded her in a hug. She looked up at him. He looked down at her. Onyx eyes stared into emerald ones. Hilda's face broke out into a smile. Oga, relieved released the maidservant.

SMACK.

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's another long one. Zero planning and non-existent organisational skills does that. Hope you enjoyed this one (admittedly it does lack a bit of polish). Reviews are always appreciated. As for next time I really don't have any idea... we'll see. Until then :D**


	10. Cold

"Record snow falls have been recorded thus far," the clear measured voice of the weather presenter blared out from the television set " The forecast for the weekend is for much more. Temperatures are expected to plummet and..."

Oga turned from the television to the thus far silent maidservant beside him. The black leather of the couch scrunched up as he shifted to face her. Attempting to get her attention, without seeming too keen, he exclaimed to no one in particular "Hope this keeps up," he smiled broadly " I love snow days. No school. No Furuichi. Time to do demon stuff. Yeah!" Oga leant back on the couch, resting the back of his head upon his hands. from the kitchen came a call, " Tatsumi," his mother, eavesdropping as usual, added "It's fine, while you're at home there'll be plenty to do. You can do all the chores around the house for instance."

Pretending that he didn't hear his mother, Oga glanced at Hilda. The demon was turned slightly away from him. Her pale legs were drawn up tightly to her chest and her chin was laid on her knees. She seemed to be attempting to concentrate herself in as little space as possible. Oga reached over and poked the maidservant with his finger. When he received no response he again prodded her shoulder and asked " You alright?"

Still not facing him Hilda replied " Yes. Of course I am" Though she did not mean to, the words came out cold and sharp as though she had snapped at the delinquent. Somewhat taken aback by the sharpness of the reply from the usually cordial demon, Oga turned away. " Ok.." He scratched his head awkwardly "Im going to sleep now. Uh.. Goodnight" he rose and departed, leaving the maidservant huddled on the couch._ Damn_ Oga thought _she still won't let it go. Why do I need to hit women? I'm plenty ruthless. Ask Furuichi._ Still grumbling to himself Oga walked up the stairs.

Hilda sighed, relieved, as she heard the master's fading footfall. Her response was inappropriate, she conceded. It was not the Master who she was annoyed with. In truth, it was herself she was angry with. If she had been told about her weakness beforehand she would've laughed, then killed whomever it was for such an insult. To think that the demon maidservant to the demon lord himself would be defeated by something as simple as the cold. She was meant to be the elite but this accursed snow storm, raging now, becoming worse and worse, for what seemed like an eternity (actually three days), was getting to her. Shivering, feeling weak and helpless, was something new to her. Curled up now she thought _Why? Why could this not be hell? Why could it not be like the demon world? Lava, in rivers, fountains and everywhere in between, meant that she never worried about such things as the temperature._ She was worried, not for herself of course, but for her master. If he found out how weak she was, what would be his reaction? She could imagine his disappointment. "You've betrayed me" the dream/thought Oga cried out dramatically, as emotional string instrument music played " I trusted you!" He would dismiss her. A new maidservant, obviously not as caring, powerful or intelligent as herself, would replace her. And she would return to the demon world as a disgrace.

Hilda's eyes flew open and she sat up unsteadily. Unclenching her fists, she felt where her nails had dug into her palms. She looked around to gauge the hour. It was dark. Not a sound was heard. _I must have dozed off_ she thought. She realised just how chilly it was as she stood. She immediately regretted rising from the couch. What little heat that had accumulated between her and the couch promptly vanished in the cold night air, leaving her every bit as miserable as before. The cold bit to the maidservant's very core sending her into uncontrollable shivers. Her extremities were already beginning to feel numb and at this rate she would be nothing more than a large icicle by morning. So Hilda ended up in her room swathed in half a dozen different blankets, rolling, turning and rubbing, in an ineffective attempt to generate heat.

* * *

The alarm clock woke Hilda from a fitful half sleep of tossing and turning. She had managed to survive, though barely. Feeling much the worse for wear she got out of bed. It was time for action.

Oga awoke from his immensely satisfying sleep. He lazily opened his eyes. He rejoiced once again at his temporary freedom. Looking forward to the day, he rolled over. His hazy vision alighted upon a large black thing standing over his bed. Irrational childhood fears resurfaced, of bogeymen and ghosts, as he panicked. The black thing had a roughly humanoid shape though it was stocky in build, it's arms and head abnormally thick and large. It gesticulated wildly and made muffled sounds. Oga's horror grew as it closed in, arms outstretched.

Oga let loose a cry, half scream, half battle cry and reached out to seize his assailant. His hand seized upon the creature's hide, the corded muscles of his forearms bulging. He raised his other hand in preparation to strike as he pulled the monster towards himself. He had overestimated the seemingly-behemoth beast's weight however and instead of pulling it somewhat closer to himself he ended up with the surprisingly light thing in his lap. Dangling off the bed, the its pair of slender legs kicked about wildly.

Oga looked down at his lap and found one green eye staring back from the centre of what was the overly tightened hood of a large black parka. Muffled sounds were uttered as it pushed off his lap. The large black parka made movement awkward and it took a moment for the thing to right itself. Still mumbling incoherently, its hands fumbled at the hood's cord. As the hood came loose the thing exclaimed " Master!"

* * *

"Tatsumi!" Mrs Oga called out from the kitchen" Go down to the supermarket and stock up on the usual." Oga, watching television, grunted. " Doesn't my lazy arse sister do the shopping?" Before he had time to realise his mistake, Oga was out the front door, courtesy of said sister's foot. Pulling his face out of the snow and shaking his head vigorously he shouted out, " I was going to go, you idiot!"

Hilda watched the Master wipe the cold dirty snow off his face and shivered in the ridiculously large parka. He stood up and waited expectantly by the door. He was waiting, she knew, for his faithful maidservant. Hilda hesitated for a moment. She could not show any weakness in the master's presence. It can't be much worse outside she reassured herself. Breathing in deeply, steeling herself, she strode through the doorway. It was much worse.

* * *

Oga looked about as he half waded through the snow. Luckily the blizzard seemed to have died down. At least he could see where he was going. The sno,w that was everywhere but in the air, gave the surroundings an almost dreamlike quality. All Oga could see was white, white covered or white tinted. Behind him, Hilda followed. She, however, could barely see, due to how tightly the hood of the parka was scrunched over her face. Her slender legs stuck out the bottom of the large coat and she felt every snow flake on her skin. The cold bit into her. _The parka was less effective then it's impressive size would suggest_ she thought. Waddling through the ankle height snow, she fixed what little field of view she had on the Master's back and followed.

Oga looked over his shoulder at the large black mass with two spindly legs that followed him. Hilda's change in attire, though appropriate to the weather, was rather unusual. The standard maidservant's garments and the dozen or so spares she kept were all that he had seen her wear. Ever. _It's about time_ he thought. When quizzed, she had explained that she simply felt like it, shrugged and promptly vanished.

* * *

Hilda's relief could not be expressed in words. She could almost see the heat radiating from the home as the Master dropped the groceries and opened the front door. His hand twisted the ornate knob and as he flung the door open Hilda felt the heat wafting from the entrance. Drawn to it, she shuffled towards salvation on her cold numbed feet but stopped when the master did not enter. Instead he stood, blocking the door, holding a mobile phone to his ear. For a moment Hilda felt the strong urge to tackle him and take both of them into the haven that was the Oga family residence. She resisted though and waited dutifully by his side in the cold, albeit impatiently.

" Furuichi?" Oga tried not to show his displeasure at hearing the delinquent's voice. " What's up?" As Hilda hopped up and ran in circles, maniacally carving out a circle in the snow, to warm up her legs, Oga listened. Enthusiastically he replied " Yeah! Definitely! I'll meet you there." He turned, meeting Hilda's pleading gaze for a moment, and explained " Snow ball fight" he grinned. Excited, he set off for the soon to be battlegrounds of Ishiyama High.

Hilda looked to the master's shrinking figure as he ran off into the cold haze. Then she looked in the other direction at the still open front door. The soft glow of the lights promised comfort and rest. The warmth was so tempting. She couldn't tear her eyes from it.

She still looked longingly at the home as it vanished from sight, swallowed up by the haze. The master had a sizable lead but she was making up the distance quickly. Her body protested, with whatever energy it had left, as she went after him. With each passing second she regretted her decision more and more. She felt weaker and weaker as the cold sapped her strength. Though her life force whittled away, she still pressed on until the gates of Ishiyama High were reached. Relieved and honestly unable to do much else Hilda collapsed upon a snow covered bench and scanned the already begun battle. The master was simple to locate. He was the one who dominated all others, as was only proper.

Curled up upon the bench, watching the master's handiwork, Hilda's senses weren't so dull that she didn't feel a familiar, not to mention unwelcome, presence beside her. " I'd recognise those legs anywhere ," Furuichi slid onto the bench next to her. For a moment she even considered sitting beside the maggot for his body heat. However, she decided that one such as herself should never sink that low, even as desperate as the situation was. So she shuffled away, to the farthest reaches of the bench. She was too cold to even shiver. Feeling helpless, she sank down onto the bench. Her senses were numbed, feeling in her body faded. Her vision clouded and began to fade. Her last sight was of Oga. Her hand, trembling, reached out to him. Then darkness. All consuming darkness.

* * *

Oga thanked Furuichi with a friendly slap across the back. It sent the wiry delinquent into the snow. As he waited for his friend to dislodge himself, Oga exclaimed " That was great! Thanks for the invite. I'm the champion of snow ball fights!" Oga checked his gloves and found a little blood upon the knuckles. _Where did that come from_ he thought _it's not mine_. After a minute Furuichi escaped from the snow and spitting out the remaining ice from his mouth said " You do know that you only won because you started using your fists?" Oga considered it for a moment. _He may have_ he conceded _punched a handful of individuals. No_ he thought_ more like three. Maybe four. Accidentally of course._

The two worked their way through the snow over to the bench. It took them a moment to spot her. Hilda was laying down upon the bench, a thin layer of pure white snow had built up over her giving her the appearance of a large mound of snow. Oga crouched down and nudged the maidservant. " Oi Hilda, we're done, let's go home." There was no reply. Oga was somewhat disappointed that she had missed the action._ I'll drag your sleepy arse back home then_ he thought and hoisted her onto his back. The bulkiness of the parka made it difficult but he was finally able to get her in a piggy back position. Giving Furuichi a wave, he set off. Atop him, Hilda remained deathly still.

It wasn't the jostling or annoyed mutterings and curses that awoke Hilda from her deep slumber. She regained consciousness when she felt a peculiar heat flowing into body. It pulled her back from the brink of that very cold dark place. It was like life itself was flowing back into her veins. Snow fell about her face as she shook herself awake. Though she still felt cold it was nothing like the brink of death chill that she felt before. Even as her grogginess faded so did the chill recede. The ground bounced slightly and she reflexively grabbed onto the nearest hand hold. Holding onto a fistful of clothe, she looked down and found the source of both the commotion and the warmth. The master grumbled quietly, unaware that his charge had awoken. Hilda was about to dismount but something told her that it wasn't the time. So she let her worries melt away. She uttered a small contented sigh. Enjoying the comfort and warmth she snuggled into the master's back and, for the first time in a week, fell into a peaceful, not to mention comfortable, slumber. Carrying her, Oga felt the maidservant relax and smiled.

* * *

Oga stepped through the door and immediately felt three pairs of eyes drilling into his back and what was on his back. Ignoring his family he made for the stairs, almost jogging in a bid to escape. As he ascended, he overheard his parents' excited whispers. "They are so cute together." His mother, apparently feeling rather nostalgic, sighed " Ah.. The joys of young love." Oga would've gone downstairs to complain and correct them, but something held him back. _Perhaps he just didn't give a shit anymore_.

Watching the maidservant sleep Oga felt strangely contented. For once the hyperactive demon seemed to be truly at peace. The gentle rise and fall of the large mound consisting of Hilda, the parka and four blankets had a calming influence on the delinquent. Unable to help himself, Oga smiled. _Damn_ he thought _I'm getting soft_. Still smiling he left. Upon the bed Hilda shifted slightly and gave a small moan of displeasure as the cold began to creep in.

* * *

She awoke feeling empty. Perhaps it was just the chill that penetrated once again to her bone marrow. Or perhaps it was because something was missing. She sat up, pulling off multiple layers and even the black parka. They didn't help much anyway. Shivering now, she wrapped her arms around herself. Something was missing. She stepped to the door and pulled it open. Though it was pitch black, she had memorised the home's layout and made her way down the hall. She didn't even know exactly what she wanted but, impulsively and therefore rather unlike her, she knew where to find it. So she wandered down the hall until she came to his door.

She slid the door open as quietly as possible and glided in on tip toes. The master snored loudly yet somehow peacefully on his bed. Hilda stood over him and watched the almost serene expression on his moon illuminated features. She sat down next to his prone form. Even at this distance she could feel the heat radiating off him. He was like a brilliant beacon amidst an ocean of darkness. She reached out, extending one hand. It hovered hesitantly over Oga's cheek for a moment. Hilda pulled her hand back and looked at it then back at Oga.

Carefully so as not to awaken the delinquent from his slumber, she lifted the blanket and hopped into the bed. She shuffled herself over to his side and immediately felt, for the second time, the soft, comforting warmth of his body. Contented, she snuggled into his side. As Hilda's body warmed and her discomfort melted away she felt sleep tugging gently at her. _She should be careful. Her mind drifted away. She should awaken at her usual hour. The master would be asleep and no questions would be asked. She should_...

* * *

Oga felt the kind of warmth that kept him in bed. The kind of comfort that would see him laze about in bed for hours, neither awake nor asleep. His eyes, half lidded stared at the ceiling. It was a perfect moment. From below, like the screech of nails upon chalkboard, his mother shouted out " Tatsumi, you've been up there the entire morning. Get up. You got chores to do."_ Bullshit_ Oga thought _this was probably some ploy involving ridiculous exaggeration in order to get him up_. Besides he was usually awoken in the morning, at exactly seven, by Hilda. Oga heard the heavy thump of his mother's footsteps as she ascended the stairs no doubt to pull him unceremoniously from his bed. Oga heard the door open. " Tatsu..." His mother stopped mid sentence. Oga waited an awkwardly long time for something to happen. When his mother made no noise he sat up intending to voice his protests but found himself strangely heavy. _What_ he thought groggily. He looked down to his side, his vision still hazy. Alongside him was another bump underneath the blanket and he traced its shape up until he came to a mass of blonde hair. "Wah?" In response the blond hair shifted slightly and Oga felt something nuzzling his shoulder. His mind, still half asleep, processed the information slowly. _Hilda?!_

Oga looked to his mother, who stood in the doorway, one hand held to her mouth then back at the demoness beside him. He felt a great heat rising up within him, concentrating in his face, until he thought that he must've resembled a ripe tomato. He gave a small whimper and collapsed back down. He glanced at the sleeping maidservant quickly and tried to regain possession of his arm. Hilda, would have none of it however, and she made a few sounds of general displeasure and clung even tighter to him. So he lay beside the demon, feeling the pressure build up within him. His mother vanished for a moment and returned with the entire family. They whispered excitedly amongst themselves but none made a move to assist Oga. So taking matters into his own hands Oga tore off his shirt, which Hilda still held tightly, and leapt out he window. He landed head first in a snow drift and sighed contently as the snow cooled him off.

Narrowly avoiding hypothermia, Oga entered the home to a torrent of questions. His family shouted over each other to be heard. " Tatsumi!" All three shouted at the same time. "Do we get grand children?" His parents begged. Misaki pushed in and asked " Do I get my room back?"

Oga, relieved at finally escaping his family, sat by his bed. He was careful to stay out of the sleeping maidservant's reach. He had lost another shirt to her mere minutes ago when he made the mistake of wandering too close. After what seemed like an hour, Hilda finally stirred. Her arm searched about beneath the blanket. It reached out further and further, desperately, until it found Oga, who was only just too slow to escape, and grabbed on tight. The vice like grip fixed around the poor delinquent's hand. In an attempt to escape Oga used the only thing he had: Brute force. He yanked his hand back, his back and upper arm muscles tensing mightily. The demon didn't relinquish her grip. Oga fell off the bed and Hilda followed landing on top of him, still holding onto his hand. That was how the Oga family found their youngest member, lying not the floor with a half asleep Hilda sprawled atop him. Of course, their interpretation of the scene, much to Oga's chagrin, involved young love and grandchildren.

* * *

Hilda's eyelids fluttered. _That_ she thought _was truly the most blissful rest she had ever experienced_. Now she needed to wake the master and pretend nothing had happened. She reached about for the blanket but her hands found thin air. Nor was she able To locate the master. Still not fully awake, the maidservant looked around her. _Why was she on the floor?_ As she pushed herself up, she was alerted to Oga's presence beneath her. A muffled grunt. One of her hands was pressed, deeply and apparently rather painfully, into his face, she realised. Removing her hand, leaving a large red patch on Oga's face, Hilda faced her master. She had overslept!

"Hilda, are you cold?" Oga watched the demon pale even further at his words. Hilda, furious at her own lack of discipline, waited grimly for the end. It was too pleasant and comfortable. She couldn't resist it. She feared that she may have laid there forever had it not been for Mrs Oga's intervention. Her master watched her reaction carefully, no doubt preparing to dismiss her.

This was the turning point, Oga knew, like in his new favourite show Elementary. It was somewhat dumbed downed and nitro charged with fast paced everything to appeal to a mainstream audience but the detective work really inspired him. At this moment he felt just like Sherlock. His deductive reasoning and attention to detail had allowed him to piece together the truth and the obligatory smart-arse explanation would follow. When Hilda remained silent he began, trying to sound as smart as possible, " You were shivering.." Oga stopped realising that he had just run out of explanation to give. At a lost for words, he filled in the time with non committal sounds like ahh and uhh. This was, apparently, much harder than it appeared to be on television.

"I understand if you don't want me here any longer" Hilda directed her eyes to the ground as she spoke quietly. She interpreted his silence as agreement and moved to the door. As she reached for the door knob she found her hand taken gently, almost tenderly in another.

Oga was more confused than anything else and moved to stopped the demon. He reached out and stopped her. She turned her questioning green eye on him. " What are you talking about?" Oga put on his serious expression " I wouldn't want you anywhere but here with me." Almost immediately Oga's rational side reminded him of her cooking but he put the thoughts aside just as quickly. He grinned, in a reassuring way he hoped, and said " Don't worry, I got this!"

* * *

Hilda looked at the rubber thing that the master had presented her with. It seemed rather unremarkable. It was a dark maroon in colour with a plastic cap on the top. How was this meant to defeat the cold? She shook it about and smacked it experimentally into the ground. It did not seem to do much.

Oga waited eagerly, though he wouldn't admit it, for the maidservant's joyful smile. All he got was a confused expression. So together they went downstairs for Oga had no idea how a hot water bottle worked.

After scalding himself several times, Oga finally was able to fill the hot water bottle. He handed the bloated, hot, thing to Hilda, who held it for a moment. As the heat seeped into her from it she realised what a truly remarkable device it was. She hugged it to her chest and pulled in the master as well. Words could not express her gratitude. From then on the maidservant and hot water bottle were inseparable. She refilled it almost exactly every two hours and kept it with her everywhere.

* * *

Oga gulped as the plate was laid in front of him. No good deed goes unpunished apparently. Hilda's gratitude had taken physical form in the guise of one of her special meals. At a glance, though Oga knew this to be a dangerous way of thinking about such dishes, the croquette looked nothing like the usual culinary assassination attempt. They seemed as golden, innocent and demon free as any normal meal. Hilda clutched the hot water bottle to her chest as she watched his reaction keenly.

Oga bit into the morsel. At first he thought that it must have somehow numbed his senses for there was no sudden burst of spiciness or much else. The outer layer crunched loudly in his mouth as he bit all the way through. A burst of flavour, savoury yet not overly so, filled his mouth. His sweat glands ceased their working and his salivary glands started up. Machine like, Oga processed the remaining croquettes at a prodigious rate. The delicious meal finished and himself, surprisingly, sated Oga leant back and smiled broadly.

Mrs Oga, seeing her son's reaction, gave Hilda a thumbs up. The maidservant acknowledged with a nod. The master's mother had been instrumental in the meals success. Without her instruction Hilda would never have known not to use the whole tin of chilli powder. Who would've considered such a thing? Hilda could not help but smile fondly as she watched the master sigh in satisfaction.

* * *

Oga still smiled as he lay in bed trying to fall asleep. _It really felt satisfying, helping her_, he thought. Not to mention the genius stroke that was the hot water bottle. Perhaps he should pursue a career in medicine. _Then again_ he thought _considering the some what inconsistent nature of my empathy_ _maybe not._ Still absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't hear the door open. It wasn't until his blanket lifted did he realise Hilda was in the room. Before the delinquent could protest or escape, a hot water bottle was tossed in beside him. Hilda followed, snuggling against his side and pressing the hot water bottle firmly between them. She gripped him possessively as she nuzzled him gently. Oga lay for moment, unsure of what to do. _Fuck it_ he thought. _Getting her out would be too much trouble._ It wasn't that bad. He looked at her. In the soft moonlight he could see her lips curve in a small contented smile. He smiled too. Not bad at all...

**Thanks for reading this. Its inspiration was Frayner's "Warm Days, Cold Nights", which I really recommend. After this warm (cold?) little tale, its back to the juicy bits next chapter. Saotome and Yolda make their debuts as Oga realises, hopefully, that he isn't toughest guy around. Until then :D**


	11. Strongest?

_Warm? Very warm! Too fucking hot!_

Oga snapped upright, flinging the heavy blanket off himself. The unbearable heat that had awoken him, died down somewhat. As he sat upright on his bed, with his perspiration drenched shirt sticking to his back, a trickle of sweat dripped down his forehead. His entire hairline, back and front, was soaked with the stuff. Oga's hands made a futile effort to wipe it all away. Uttering a frustrated growl, he glared down at the culprit beside him. A cute little maroon hot water bottle, a smiley face scrawled upon its surface, seemed to look innocently back at him.

It was a full week since the snow storm, Oga counted. Hilda had still insisted on taking the hot water bottle around with her, either clasped to herself or stowed away in her bag. There was, apparently, no temperature too warm for the demon. Hilda sharing his bed was one thing, a very significant thing according to his family, that he could barely tolerate. However, this hot water bottle was taking things too far. A line had been crossed. Every morning the stupid thing had been freshly filled so that he would wake up fully drenched in sweat. Consequently he was forced to take a shower. Perhaps second in the scheme of things that Oga disliked, idiot Furuichi being the number one, was showers. To be forced to take showers was a crime against humanity itself. Fed up, he picked up the culprit bottle and directed his most fiercest intimidating glare at it. " It's about time you FUCK OFF," he roared. Pulling open the window, he swung the unfortunate bottle in a wide arc, with all his might, and released. He laughed with sadistic delight as he watched the small maroon object fly away. His grin turned to a frown, however, when he realised that he would have to come up with an explanation for what had happened to Hilda's much loved companion.

* * *

Furuichi raised both his hands as he stretched out his back and shoulders. He uttered a satisfied sigh as his muscles elongated and joints cracked. For some reason he was feeling optimistic about today. Who knows? Maybe today was his day. His time to finally become popular and powerful and a chick magnet and then... Hilda would confess to him and then... Furuichi day dreams were cut short as a maroon hot water bottle smashed through the window and, with a smile plastered on its face, gave Furuichi a very blunt,very painful, reality check.

* * *

"Furuichi stole the hot water bottle" Oga looked straight ahead of himself, not at anyone particular, as he recited his lines. It was not the most convincing lie that had ever been told. The only person who was convinced was Hilda, who nodded seriously. She seized Oga by the shoulders and pulled his face level with her's. She spoke in a grave, serious tone " The slave will be dealt with " Her face transformed into a radiant smile as she continued "However there is no need to worry master. I have made preparations for this eventuality."

Oga watched, feeling somewhat guilty at having doomed Furuichi, as Hilda rummaged about in her bag. To his horror, she drew out a brand new hot water bottle and presented it to him. Hilda, oblivious as ever to Oga's distress, proceeded to pull out yet another hot water bottle. Also black. She smiled " Now we can both have one." Oga's family sighed happily as they watched the super cute lovey dovey scene, at least from the outside, unfold.

* * *

Hilda and Oga walked side by side. Under the watchful, expectant gaze of the maidservant, Oga popped the black hot water bottle upon his head and grimaced. It flattened his hair and rubbed uncomfortably upon his scalp. Hilda nodded her approval, and, clutching her own hot water bottle, turned forwards barely managing to suppress a giggle. As they reached the gates of Ishiyama, a great uproar rose as a hundred delinquents confronted the couple. Their demands were something along the lines of " Fight us for the title of strongest in Ishiyama and your wifey as well." Oga had only one option. Beat the shit out if all off them.

* * *

Hilda watched from a small wooden graffiti covered bench as Oga laughed evilly from atop a mountain of broken mangled bodies. " I am the most powerful being in all of Ishiyama! I am the strongest. Grovel before me, worms." As heart warming as the sight was, Hilda felt a pang of worry. It wasn't just that the slave had taken a seat beside her. " Hilda" he called " Don't you think he kinda has a big head now. He thinks he is all that when he is just a.."

Hilda removed her hand from the back of Furuichi's head, examined it, back and front, and dusted it off. Furuichi, head buried into the ground adding more suffering to an already hot water bottle bruised face, muttered something. Muffled though it was Hilda made out " I do have a point though." After stomping upon the delinquent Hilda conceded that the slave did have a point. The master could not be allowed to become complacent. Strength could always be increased. Fortunately there was still plenty of time for that. So she settled back down onto the bench to admire the view. As much as she tried though, it still bothered her.

Hilda was still somewhat troubled as she accompanied Oga to his classroom. As usual fights broke out, left, right and centre in the corridor though few dared confront the demon and his wifey. They reached the door and Hilda gave the master a final hug before departing.

As Oga slid open the door, an Unfamiliar voice called out. " Oi, you piece of shit, you're five minutes late." The voice was gruff but carried with it such an air of confidence that Oga looked around for the speaker. At the class's head, surprisingly, was an adult._ There was no way he could be a teacher_ Oga thought. His mane of unkempt long hair was barely kept in check by a Bandanna and stubble lined his jaw line. From the corner of his mouth a lit cigarette dangled and twitched as the new man continued. " So what do you have to say for yourself? I'm your teacher so you better show me some respect you piece of crap."

Oga, picking up on the man's condescending tone, approached him, until the two were staring each other down. The older man, apparently meant to be a teacher, still had a small smile upon his face as he regarded the delinquent. The other students in the room, prayed silently for the foolish teacher. He was either completely and utterly stupid or suicidal to go up against the demon of a student.

Before the situation could escalate, Oga found a hand upon his shoulder. The firm grip bespoke such power and strength that he was stunned for a moment. Oga tried to move but the hand held him in place. He traced the hands back up to its owner. The new teacher grinned down at the delinquent. Turning to the class the teacher, while simultaneously writing on the board, said " I'm Saotome Zenjuro. I am going to be your teacher for the rest of the year."

* * *

" That guy's was really weird. He is not a teacher. No way. I mean he sat through the entire day reading a porno magazine." Furuichi walked alongside Oga as they left class. Oga didn't reply. He too was thinking about that man. Who was he? Perhaps more apt question would be what was he. Either way, it was disturbing. " Furuichi, you better go now. You do know that Hilda is pissed off at you?" Oga watched, amused as the silver haired delinquent paled considerably and sped off. Grinning, if only inwardly, Oga looked around her Hilda.

She is meant to meet me here he thought as he continued to search, agitated. He was distracted however. Out of nowhere he felt it. Demon power. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt the demonic energy. Its vast alien presence seemed to pervade the very air itself. Then as though it had never happened it vanished. Oga instinctual knew where it came from, however, and turned around and headed towards it.

* * *

Saotome examined his forearm, where the demonic symbols were fading away. He looked out over the school where from his vantage point upon the roof he could see everything. _Ten percent should do it_ he thought _he would've been able to sense it_. Now to wait. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and was just about to light it when he heard a someone behind him. There was a soft click as Hilda's heels touched down upon the rooftop. The ominous grating of metal on scabbard was heard as the maidservant drew her signature parasol blade.

"Who are you and what business do you have with the master?" Hilda's tone was cold and carried with it a very real threat. Saotome regarded the new arrival with a small amount of interest. His gaze lingered over her shapely legs and large bust. After an extended pause he smiled as he addressed her, " You're his maidservant? What a lucky piece of shit he is." The last words had barely left the man's mouth when Hilda dashed forward and slashed at his neck, aiming to sever the man's head from his body. Her opponent leaned back casually, barely avoiding the attack. Though his neck was safe, the same could not be said for his cigarette which was slice neatly in twain. " Oi I was smoking that!" Saotome barely had time to protest before Hilda's knee flew up towards his chin in a follow up attack. Casually, the man deflected the demon's knee to his left with his palm and continued " Somebody could get hurt like this you know. Why don't we stay calm and.."

Saotome was unable to complete his request for out of the previous attack, in a series of flowing moves, Hilda crouched and spun around, extending one leg so as to sweep her opponent off his feet. The contact was hard and the follow through short.

Saotome uttered a grunt as his back hit the wood. Before he could recover the maidservant was upon him. She straddled the fallen man and brought her blade down an centrimeter from his head. The sword was buried several inchs into the roof. Her warning shot seemed to have the opposite of its intended effect however as Saotome kept on smiling up at her. As much as it seemed that she was in control, the expression on the pinned man's face told Hilda otherwise. " If you mean the master any harm I will kill you right here," Hilda threatened. When she looked down the man wasn't even focused upon her. Not her face anyway.

The man, holding his stubbled chin with one hand as though to appear sophisticated, was lifting up the hem of the maidservant's dress. As though postulating upon some scientific theory he said " White...Interesting, I was expecting black." Hilda forgot about her mission as heat flowed up to her face. Her red blush was as much of embarrassment as anger. All the muscles of her arms tensed as she pulled the blade, still buried, straight through the roof, across where the pervert's head laid. Well it was where his head had laid.

Hilda's eyes widened in surprise. He had vanished. A neat gash in the roof where his head would've been was all there was left. From behind her, almost causing her to jump in shock, a voice spoke in an amused tone, "I think you've got the wrong impression of me. I am not your enemy." He was unable to continue because Hilda whirled about slashing wildy but all she met was thin air. Saotome hopped back a good twenty metres to evade her and continued. "Stop for a moment and listen to me. I am not your enem..." His voiced trailed off as he saw that his efforts at pacifism were futile.

Hilda concentrated as she pulled her demonic energy forth. Such techniques granted great power but at the cost of consuming energy at a prodigious rate much like, she allowed herself a small bit of amusement, the master eating croquettes. She would not hold back in protecting the master. Pulling herself back to the situation at hand she saw the physical manifestations of her demon energy appear around her as a black swirling cloud. It swept about her blade, roiling, until the whole thing was sheathed in energy.

Saotome smile vanished as he realised what she was doing. Serious now he raised his right arm and experimentally clenched and unclenched his hand and warned " If you continue, I am going to have to put you down." Hilda hesitated for a moment and in that moment he struck. There was a blinding flash of brilliant crimson. Hilda's eyes widened as it engulfed her.

* * *

"Hilda!" Oga called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. He had sensed another spike in demon power though this time it's origin was unmistakable. Hilda was around here somewhere. He looked about and scratched his head. From behind him he heard the click of boots upon the ground. Relieved, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Oga turned around. "Hilda?" What was originally meant to be a statement came out as a question. " Hilda?" He asked again.

* * *

Hilda looked up at the man. There was no doubt now. He was unbelievably powerful. From the disturbingly familiar markings upon his forearm, which were already beginning to vanish, demon power greater than even the master's had been projected. She was hog tied to the roof by an invisible force. She struggled furiously against the ethereal bonds, to no avail. Saotome regarded the maidservant with something akin to pity. He strode over and crouched down beside her head. Reaching out he petted the maidservant who, like a Rabid dog, tried to twist her face upwards to maul him. The smile returned " Don't feel too bad" he said " For a demon maidservant you're pretty tough. You should be grateful. I was going to turn you into dust but what a waste that would be." Saotome admired her body once again.

Serious expression returning, Saotome said " I didn't though, because I know how much he needs you. That guy... If you really care about him you'll make sure he is ready." He looked down at the maidservant, who had a stopped struggling."If he doesn't get stronger soon he is going to die." He stood up and dusted himself off. "You are going to be stuck there for a few minutes. Don't struggle if you know what's good for you." As Saotome left, he heard grunts as the maidservant resumed her efforts.

* * *

"Hilda?" Oga asked again. She, however just stood there with a small mysterious smile upon her lips. She was Hilda, yet at the same time she wasn't. The blonde hair, that glowed with whatever light it caught, was the same, yet it flowed differently. Freely, unlike Hilda's bun. The clothing was of similar design, that being black, but less modest. The eyes possessed the same striking green, perhaps somewhat darker, but there was two of them! This was not Hilda.

"I'll forgive you, this time, for comparing me with that wench because you're a cutie." The not-Hilda seemed to glide upon the ground as she came closer. "She is so selfish. Keeping you all to herself." Oga, sensing that something was amiss, backed off as far as he could but soon found himself pressed up against a wall. The Hilda copy was so close now that he could see the various shades of green in her eyes, which lit up playfully."Why don't you make it up to me?" she whispered teasingly.

Oga was sweating profusely and honestly felt like his body temperature was just shy of the sun's. The Hilda look alike, obviously aware of the effect she was having upon the delinquent, reached in and stroked Oga's cheek. The delinquent jerked his face away, unfortunately since he was so close to the wall this caused him to smack the back of his head into the wall. Already dazed, he was now helpless and could only quietly mutter half hearted protest as she held his face and pulled him close. Oga watched her lick than pucker her lips flirtatiously, as though in slow motion. She was so close That Oga could feel her breath against his face.

Out of nowhere, quick and powerful as a bolt of lightning from the heavens, a black hot water bottle struck the Hilda copy's face, knocking her away from him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Oga looked in the direction it had come from. Not surprisingly Hilda was striding towards him. She looked rather beaten up however, covered in dust, her clothes and hair askew in sharp contrast to her usual bearing.

Oga looked in the other direction at Not-Hilda. For a moment a look of pure loathing distorted her pretty features, her cheeks sporting a large red blotch where the water bottle had struck, then it returned to the small smile of before. Suddenly, Oga found himself being pulled back roughly by his collar. Hilda pulled the delinquent behind herself, standing firmly, protectively, between him and her doppelgänger.

"Yolda," Hilda spoke the name with such venom that Oga gulped involuntarily. She continued " I am not surprised to find the likes of you trying to corrupt the master."

Yolda, struggling to keep the smile on her face replied, "You were always no fun Hilda. Duty this and responsibility that." She pointed at Oga. " Why didn't you tell me about this cutie? Are you that selfish? Want him all to yourself?" Now addressing Oga she called out, " Yeah? What do you say cutie? Want another maidservant? It'll be such fun!"

Hilda was surprised to find herself blushing at the suggestion. _No, it was anger. Anger at Yolda._ " Stay away from him you leech. He is mine!" Hilda paused for a moment as she considered her words and how they could possibly be misconstrued. From how Yolda's infuriatingly mocking smirk had grown it was obvious they had been misunderstood. " He is my master," Hilda clarified, however the other demon's reaction didn't change, so she repeated " Mine... My master." Once again there was no effect. _Yolda's grin was almost too large for her already impossibly big pompous pumpkin of a head_ Hilda thought_ it would be nice to lop off the thing._ The blush grew hotter and Hilda would've lost control and destroyed everything had not a familiar hand touched her shoulder.

_What the fuck is going on here? Everyday life was hard enough to process but if new characters were going to be continually introduced by the author like this, he was going to quit_. Oga's semi developed brain needed some help. "Uh Hilda," Oga tapped her shoulder "Who is she? Why does she look like you? Why is she here? "

"She is my sister," Hilda stated, sounding like she very much regretted the fact, "Blood and appearance is about all we share, however. She is a weak, mentally lacking, irresponsible excuse for a maidservant. As for why she is here, it is of little doubt that she has come for me. She has always been one to neglect her duties and run off on some adventure." Hilda's smirk was met by Yolda's glare as the two faced off.

" Contrary to what you may think, I am here on business, though who knows. It could turn out being rather pleasurable," Yolda winked at Oga, whom Hilda was doing a bad job of hiding behind herself, given his height advantage. She ran her eyes over Hilda, noting that her sister was bruised, battered and looked like she had recently wandered through a sandstorm. "Besides, I wouldn't want such a hollow victory. Look how beat up you are Hilda! Pathetic! In this state you couldn't even defend yourself let alone protect what is yours," the emphasis dripped off the final word as, impossible as it would seem, Yolda's smile became even more smug. It vanished however as Hilda drew her sword.

" You sure about that?" Hilda challenged, attempting to hide her present weakened condition. If Yolda called her bluff she wasn't too sure that she could face her, inferior demon/maidservant/being that her sister was. She tightened her grip on her weapon and assumed a fighting stance. Regardless, she would do whatever it took to protect the master.

Yolda seemed tempted by the offer for a moment, but just as quickly the manic murderous look vanished from her eyes. She flicked her hair out of her face and clarified "I am not here for you. I am here on the behalf of my master," she paused for a moment to observe, with a great deal of satisfaction, the look of fearful recognition on Hilda's face. "Lord En sends his greetings. He hopes that the demon lord and his excellency may cooperate."

Hilda's confusion was evident in her expression. Yolda revelled in the feeling of superiority and mocked her sister "You don't know? How disappointing. I expected more, even from you. Lord En has been charged by the demon king with destroying humanity. Since this is your turf," she smiled flirtatiously at Oga again," His excellency thought it was only proper that you should be informed and given the opportunity to work under him."

Once again Oga sensed he had missed something rather critical to understanding his current predicament. Oga raised a hand, as though to ask her question, and was about to speak out when Hilda clamped her hand firmly over his mouth. He turned a look of protest upon her. She looked back at him with something akin to fear in her expression. For once Hilda seemed truly worried, giving Oga an indication of the seriousness of the situation. So he shut up.

" Please thank Lord En for his gracious offer, but inform him that the demon lord declines."

Yolda looked anything but surprised at the answer and she replied in a falsely sweet tone "My dearest sister, how I cherish these little reunions of ours. Perhaps next time, when you aren't in such a pitiful condition, we can settle our old scores. As for you Mr. Cutie Demon Lord ..." Yolda addressed Oga. She stepped backwards slowly as a black portal opened up behind her. She raised a hand and blew the confused delinquent a kiss.

As her sister stepped backwards and vanished, Hilda grabbed the ethereal kiss in midair, threw it to the ground, spat, stomped and spat again upon it. Then, clearly in a bad mood, she led Oga away. Now more confused than ever and full to bursting with questions, Oga was towed along behind her. Together, at a brisk pace, they made for the home.

* * *

"Hilda!" Oga massaged his sore shoulder, " Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Hilda, deep in worried thought, gave a small frustrated sigh, " Master, you must listen very carefully to what I tell you." She waited a moment for the delinquent to stop tending to his shoulder. "Lord En's arrival will mean a very real danger to you."

Oga yawned and returned his attention to his shoulders. " Don't worry, I got this. I'll just punch this En bastard. Done." Apparently extremely pleased with himself, he turned his most confident smile upon Hilda. It had the opposite effect however and Hilda's concern only increased.

Hilda watched the master. She frowned at his inability to grasp the gravity of the present situation. Perhaps some of his complacency could be attributed to herself. It seemed proper to praise his progress and take it slowly. One step at a time and so on. Or so she had believed. Such a situation as perilous as present was expected but not until much later in his development. She feared that the master would not be strong enough to defend himself. Placing one palm to her forehead and breathing out slowly to calm herself, she tried again.

" Master you must listen to everything I have to say. It is not Lord En whom I am worried about but his supposed subordinates. His retainers have his ear and manipulate him like they are the master. His maidservant, my sister, Yolda is as manipulative as it is possible to be and she would not hesitate to use Lord En to strike at me or worse at me through you. More dangerous will be Lord En's armed forces, the Behemoth's 34 Pillar Squad. They have a long standing feud with the demon lords and it's much worse since you are a human. You see long ago, several hundred years ago I believe, a human was chosen as the next demon lord. All was well for a time but then the power took over and he lost control. Some say it was the innate weakness of the human being, others attribute it to simple bad luck. Either way, whomever is to blame, the fact is that the rampage went for a full week. The 34 Pillar Squad of the time was sent to stop the carnage. So they fought until there was warrior left. It was Behemoth who witnessed his comrades, all 300 something of them, ended. It was he who put a blade through the demon lord's heart."

Hilda stopped abruptly as she felt a chill go through her body. Trying to suppress the shudders she continued " So he vowed vengeance against the demon lords, present and future, to never again let a human possess such power, and set about rebuilding his army. Now he serves Lord En as one of his excellency's most trusted advisors. He will find a way. If they come after you..." Hilda voice trailed off. She looked up at Oga.

"So I gotta punch a lot of people?" Oga thought he had the gist of the story. Problems usually went away when he punched them. Mostly. He saw nothing that suggested a different approach was in order. When the only reply he got was silence, he scratched his head and turned a questioning look at the maidservant.

Hilda was as frustrated as she had ever been with the Master. Barely restraining herself from jumping him and shaking some sense back into him, she averted her eyes and gave a frustrated whimper. She held her face in her hands, trying as hard as she could not to cry. When had she become so emotional she wondered. For the master's own good she had to be strong. Newfound purpose driving her, she quickly leant forward and grabbed Oga by his collar. Oga uttered a small grunt as he was pulled close to her.

"You are weak." Hilda knew what she said was harsh but necessary " You are too weak to stop them. You must become more powerful. I'll be there to help you the entire way." Hilda reassuring smile was wasted because Oga had pushed off her and retreated into the corner to sulk. Hilda heard him muttering under his breath. The master stubbornly refused to speak to her so she was left with no choice but to leave his room. Her resolve however was unshaken. To ensure the master's survival and ultimate success she would gladly to sacrifice herself. So why did she feel so bad?

* * *

Hilda snuck into the room. She had watched a few recordings of her soap operas to whittle away the time. The master should be asleep she thought relieved. He was so much more agreeable when he slept. Comfort and warmth were his defining characteristics in this state and she looked forward to it every night. Hilda crept to the bedside and observed that the master laid on his back. Lifting the blanket gently she slid in next to the master and assumed her favourite position, pressed against his side and snuggled into his shoulder. As her face contacted him, much to her dismay, he rolled over onto his side and presented his back to her. Somewhat hurt but not too discouraged she pressed herself against his back. It was nowhere near as comfortable as his side, so she tenderly tried to roll him back over. "Master please" she tugged on him. All she wanted was for things to go back to how they were before. Without warning, the master rose up, not just into a sitting position but out of the bed. Hilda desperately clung to his shirt as he climbed over her but he shook her off. Without as much as a word, Oga left the room, leaving a distressed maidservant alone in the bed.

* * *

The couch was definitely uncomfortable. The expensive, exclusive, hand crafted leather was lacking something. Oga held a pillow to himself in lieu of a certain maidservant though he was too stubborn to admit it, even to himself. He grumbled to himself as he waited for sleep.

* * *

Though the temperature was mild, Hilda felt a chill set in. The pillow was no substitute for the master she had learnt. No warmth, no comfort and no care. Alone in the cold bed, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest, Hilda sought comfort in the fact that Oga would soon be ready to face anything. She hoped that soon would not be too late.

* * *

"I'm sure the Young Lord will praise our initiative." A deep chuckle boomed from the chair. An ornate desk separated the other occupants, three demons, from their commander. The chair's, or perhaps a more apt description would be the throne's, back was turned to the three kneeling subordinates. The chuckling ceased and soft tapping sound filled the room.

"Sir?" the highest ranked of the three subordinate demons inquired.

"You will bring the demon lord to Lord En. For a meeting. That is the plan. However if say there were complications and he attacked you. You would defends yourselves and be justified in doing so. Unfortunately the current demon lord will die in the process."

The seat swung about and the minions' eyes were pulled towards the weapon in their commander's hands. It as a sword. Neither a long sword nor a short sword. Ancient. Battle scarred. Most chilling was a large bloodstain upon the blade.

Behemoth examined, like he had often done during his long existence, the ancient weapon, that was permanently stained with the blood of its last victim.

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter kinda went nowhere and I felt it was pretty difficult to write up. The good bits are coming up next so I hope I can get them out super fast. Reviews appreciated. Until next time (soon..I promise) :D**


	12. Tatsumi

"Weak. Weak. Weak" Shadowy figures, blurry, insubstantial, wafted about the periphery of his blurred vision, chanting in unison. He swiped at the phantoms as he stumbled aimlessly forwards. The low chant seemed to fill his entire mind, drowning out all other thought. Uttering an anguished groan he reached about himself desperately, looking for anything. A handhold. Anything. Anything to save him from the demons that plagued him. "Too weak. Too weak." A loud raucous laughter now accompanied the increasingly rapid chant . Overwhelmed, he clenched his eyes as hard as he could and curled up on the ground in a foetal position. Even as he clamped his hands tightly over his ears the volume of the sound increased tenfold. "You are weak! You are weak! You are weak!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Oga sprang up, the blanket flying off his sweat soaked chest. _A nightmare?_ Before he could get his bearings a fist buried itself in his face, knocking him back down into the black leather couch with a sharp crack. Groaning, feeling worse than ever, Oga examined his jawline and mouth. He was relieved that the powerful blow hadn't knocked out any of his teeth. He may have been feeling like shit but he still looked as handsome as ever. He rose again, slowly, cautiously, mindful of the minor concussion he had just sustained, and opened one eye to glare at his assailant.

Misaki stood above her rude idiot brother in her classic pose, hands on hips and glare on face. "Seriously? Come on. I just woke up. What did I do this time?" Oga sighed, he did not have the energy to do this. Maintaining her pose, Misaki spoke, barely resisting the urge to hit her sibling again, "I don't know what you did, but you better apologise now." Oga's confused expression only served to incense her further.

Seizing a handful of brown hair, Misaki dragged her half awake, fully protesting, brother across the floor. The torture only worsened as Oga was pulled roughly up the stairs, every marble step leaving a new bruise upon the delinquent. The two reached Oga's room where Misaki deposited the broken mangled thing in her grip. Pointing to the door she commanded "Now make up."

"Fuck off."

Oga took a moment to recover, having been used, in a very unnecessarily violent way, to ram open his own bedroom door. Massaging his swollen scalp, Oga looked to the bed where Hilda hadn't stirred at all despite his decidedly unstealthy entrance. He rose and stood above the maidservant, trying to come up with something to say.

"Uhh, It's really late yeah? Umm... If you sleep too long we won't have any time to get me stronger." They were the right words apparently, for Hilda exploded, figuratively, out of the bed, scaring the bejesus out of Oga. The blanket had barely hit the floor when Hilda wrapped her arms tightly around him. As he stood in Hilda's warm embrace he wondered what he had gotten himself into this time. " Oi, one condition though. I'm not weak. I'm strong. Super strong. I'm not doing this because I am weak. This is because I want to be stronger. No saying that I am weak. Ever. Never ever ever. "

* * *

"No." Oga was adamant.  
"Master!" Hilda pleaded.  
"No way." Oga stood to leave but found his path blocked by Hilda.  
"I cannot allow you to leave until you agree to use this."  
Oga tried to step around the demon, feinting left and right, but was unable to get past her. Hilda, determined, crouched low and extended her arms either side of her. In her right hand was held the motivation for the master's attempted escape. A child's milk bottle, made of clear glass with Demon Lord proudly emblazoned in red upon its surface,

_Frankly, it was embarrassing. Was he a baby? He did, at times, act childishly but really... A milk bottle!_ Hilda frantically explained, simultaneously speaking and holding onto Oga. He clung onto the windowsill desperately, pulling with all his might, in a bid to escape. The open window was his way out and he would not be denied easily. "Master please!" The strain could be heard in Hilda's voice as she held into his waist " You.. must drink ... the special demon lord milk ... from the special demon lord bottle! The special demon lord milk is 110% special demon lord protein. You'll be super strong!" She tried desperately to persuade him as she felt her strength ebb, what little had returned from a half decent night's rest, being used up alarmingly quickly.

Oga still putting his full effort into escaping, asked " Why? Why out of a milk bottle? Can't I just drink it out of a cup?" Hilda answered, "No. It is tradition. You must." Oga gave up for it appeared, at least to him, that the maidservant's grip was unrelenting and gave no sign of giving out within the next few centuries. With a sigh, he sat back down opposite to Hilda, who still seemed rather jumpy, alert for any further attempt at escape.

"It has always been so," Hilda explained matter of factly, relieved that the master had finally settled down. She adjusted her clothing as she do continued, "Given that the demon lord is usually an infant when they begin taking demon milk, it only makes sense to use a bottle. From a young age they would be guided by their maidservant in their growth as a demon lord and.."

"Alright, I get it. I know. I'm not going to drink out of that though. The only way you'd get to me drink that is by shoving it down my throat." When Oga saw the manic gleam in Hilda's eyes, he nervously added " I don't mean that literally though, it's a figure of speech thing. You know? It means it would take a lot of effort to get me to use that..." For a very tense moment, Oga waited and watched the maidservant. Then to his relief she nodded, "I understand." Half a second passed, in which Oga thought that he was safe, then Hilda sprang towards him, special demon lord milk bottle in hand. Oga gave a high pitched scream and rolled onto his back. With a swift kick, he gave Hilda a helping hand in her flight as she passed over him. The demon uttered a soft annoyed squeak as she landed with a thud upon the bed behind him. Seizing the opportunity, Oga dashed for the door.

* * *

" Yeah" Misaki gestured to herself proudly," That's what I told him. Now they've been in there making up...if you know what I mean, for the last ten minutes." Oga's parents chuckled as well. _Young love_ they thought,_ a whirlwind hot blooded romance_. Before they could make up anything else, a loud bang was heard from upstairs. In the space of about half a second, Oga appeared, sprinted at full speed to the door and exited leaving the front door ajar.

"Tatsumi," His mother called after him as the delinquent exited " Your lunch..." She held a brown paper bag up. Oga unfortunately was long gone and she sighed dejectedly. Just as she was about to lower the bag another hand snatched it from her grip. Hilda called out " Thank you, Mother" as she sped past the woman. Bag in one hand and milk bottle in the other the maidservant followed her master, ignoring the ache in her tired legs.

* * *

A glance behind him confirmed that the demon was still hot upon his heels. This was the farthest he had ever run and Oga had long lost feeling in his legs. He was pretty sure that at this point he had either strained or completely torn every muscle in his lower limbs. Desperate times call for desperate measures, the clichéd thought came to mind. He veered right sharply, his rubber soled shoes squeaked loudly, and leapt clear over a two storey house. He soared through the air, rather majestically in his opinion, executing a double backflip in the process. He landed on the other side, in another street, his feet touching down lightly upon the pavement. _Yes_ Oga thought_ I am awesome_. He glanced behind himself and was satisfied to see that Hilda had not been able to follow. His confident grin turned to a grimace as he felt a tremor in the ground. A rumble followed. Then as though a bomb had exploded, the house he had just leapt over blew outwards. Its contents sprayed out into the air.

Hilda, apparently, had no time to be going over stuff. She had gone clean through the house. The maidservant landed in a crouched stance with one leg extended, one hand supported her and the other still held the sparklingly clean milk bottle. In her mouth hung a brown paper bag. Around her debris from the house rained about, including a family dog. She truly was a demon.

* * *

_Seriously? Do all maidservant's have the endurance of an African ultra long distance runner? Hilda's dogged pursuit was ridiculous. Did he end up with the most determined being in the entire universe? _Oga looked behind himself. Hilda waved at him as she closed the distance at full speed._ Why me?_

* * *

"Hide me!" Oga whispered urgently from within the large green locker. Furuichi looked down at the small grate in the locker door. "What's up?" He enquired " You finally tired of this demon lord shit?"

Oga whispered, slowly, as though describing the worse punishment known to man, " She is trying to feed me milk!" Oga waited a moment for his words to sink in. Furuichi managed to suppress a giggle and attempted to take his friend seriously for once. _Why would Oga get so spooked by milk?_ His perverted side kicking in he came to the only possible conclusion. "Breast milk!" He shouted out loud, in realisation. Oga opened the door only long enough to smack the idiot across the back of his head with his palm. "Idiot Furuichi, it's not that ! It's ..."

Oga fell silent as loud squeals of "Master!" Reached his ears. She was close no doubt. He begged whatever gods watched over demon lords to protect him. Apparently there weren't any. Hilda's heels clicked loudly as she approached Furuichi. " Slave," she demanded " Tell me where the master is. He must have his special demon lord milk." Furuichi looked at the bottle in her hand and could now in longer contain his mirth. In his laughter he made the mistake of glancing at the lockers beside himself. Hilda didn't miss a thing, so she promptly reached down and pulled the door from the locker, hinges and all. Empty.

Oga heard a loud crash as the demon pulled the door off the locker beside his. His heart stood still for a moment as he waited for what came next. He heard the fading click of Hilda's heels and sighed. He exited the locker and shook his limbs about. He had better get to class soon or that new teacher would have him translating an entire book.

* * *

_Not like her to give up. Not like her at all. Maybe she has gone home. Maybe I'm safe._ Oga breathed a sigh of relief and allowed his head to drop down onto the desk._ Safe at last._

BANG! The classroom door was blasted off its hinges and flew across the room, making a neat exit hole in the opposite wall. The room fell silent and even Saotome stirred from his slumber. And who else would stride through the new made entrance but Hilda. Oga watched as she scanned the room with her eyes. Spotting him, she jumped up and down, waving wildly. Practically skipping over to his desk she squealed " Master!"

In hindsight a blanket search of the entire school wasn't the most efficient usage of energy ever. She had assumed that the master would not do something as obvious as going to scheduled classes. However it had turned out, his cunning never failing to impress her, that was exactly what he had wanted her to think. So she had searched every nook and cranny of the school. After the extended chase, Hilda could feel the burn in her legs. Demons, apparently, built up lactic acid when they chased their stubborn master for long periods of time. "Master," she declared triumphantly, if somewhat wearily " Drink your milk." The entire class focused upon the object in Hilda's hand.

_No. Why? Why here? Of all the places where he could be embarrassed, why the school._ He could picture his hard earned reputation shattering into a million tiny pieces. There was no way to repair the damage that had been done. He would forever be known as The Baby. He could hear the snickers around him. Never mind being respected, he wasn't going to be able to show his face in Ishiyama again. Bemoaning his bad fortune, Oga rose and headed to the window. _Good bye cruel world_ he thought as he leapt through.

* * *

Ouch. Ow. Fuck!

The fall was, unfortunately, not enough to end his suffering. _The perks of being a demon lord_ he thought bitterly as he lay on the ground. There was a soft click as Hilda touched down gracefully beside the broken mangled delinquent. Looking down at him she exclaimed " Excellent choice master!" Hilda reached down and grabbed onto his collar. " The atmosphere is much more pleasant here." She couldn't help smiling fondly as she dragged the master over to a bench. Taking a seat, she propped his head up on her lap. Oga, helpless, groaned as the movement sent fresh waves of pain through his body. He watched the milk bottle descend towards his mouth. Hilda cooed softly as she brought it closer and closer.

Suddenly, a small stone whizzed through the air and struck the bottle. It shattered above Oga's face, raining glass and milk down upon him. A high pitched laugh was heard. Hilda and Oga both turned to face their assailants.

MK5 was finally back from China! It hadn't been easy at all. They had to work to get enough money together for a boat ticket. Regardless they were now back, ready to conquer all of Ishiyama. The short one, the leader stepped forth. For a moment he seemed at a loss for words. " Uh.. Whatever weird thing you were doing... Nevermind, we are here for revenge, if you value your liv...

Hilda disposed of them with extreme prejudice , utilising much more force than last time sending them flying away. Mentally saluting the saints that were MK5, Oga wondered where they would end up this time. The maidservant had definitely launched them much farther this time around.

* * *

MK5 picked themselves out of a crater. The red earth shifted as they stood up. Around them eucalypts swayed in the soft breeze. As they looked about for any indication of their location a beaten up, well rusted ute pulled up beside them. Leaning out of the window, a bearded man called out " G'day mate!" His accent was thick " Welcome to Australia!"

* * *

"There's plenty more at home isn't there?" Oga attempted to fill the uncomfortable silence as they walked down the street. Beside him Hilda murmured quietly in reply. The maidservant had seemed down ever since the bottle had been shattered. Lethargic and unenthusiastic weren't words usually associated with Hilda. Oga admitted that this was, partly, his fault. If he had to chase himself around for a day, he too would be exhausted. The small, almost imperceptible frown on Hilda's face made him feel dreadful. He would do anything to just to see a smile on the crestfallen maidservant's face, including singing a rendition of " Don't Stop" (Thinking about tomorrow). Maybe on second thought he would scrap that idea. It would probably make the demon feel even worse.

Oga stopped, prompting his companion to halt as well, " Tell you what Hilda," he declared " When we get home, I'll drink that milk and we'll watch your favourite soap opera together." Hilda gave a small whimper in reply, however Oga could see the smile that illuminated her features. Satisfied, he turned to continue walking. Suddenly, in a blur of black and blonde, Oga was tackled to the ground. "Oi!" Oga grunted, wondering how Hilda had suddenly returned to her normal happy self.

Instead of the expected hugging, nuzzling and praise fest, Oga found himself pinned to the floor by the shoulders, a very serious looking Hilda atop him. As he was about to protest this rough treatment a black roiling stream of demonic power passed violently through where Oga had just stood. The displaced air tugged at their clothing and hair. Almost immediately, for the cloud was travelling very quickly, the tail end of the cloud passed over them. It coiled and twisted together with its head, forming an almost solid mass. From within the very depths of the dark maelstrom a humanoid figure could be seen. It approached becoming clearer and more defined. A pale, long black haired man emerged. He was most definitely a demon for in his hands was a wicked pole arm, its edge sharpened to a point and from either side of his head fins sprouted out giving him a rather fishy appearance. The arrogant smile upon his face widened as he surveyed his prey.

"So, the great demon lord hides behind his maidservant," the new arrival's voice was just as slimy as his appearance and so cocky that Oga wanted to punch the smile right off his face. Hilda held him down, grimly, as he attempted to get at the other demon. When he had calmed down, they both rose to confront the new comer.

" I am Hecatos, 8th pillar of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Squad," Hilda visibly paled at his words. _This was the worst possible time for this confrontation_ Hilda thought. _The master is unprepared and I am drained both physically and demon energy wise._ Oga, being somewhat slower, stared at the stranger until his identity finally dawned upon the delinquent. _I gotta punch this guy_ Oga realised. " Listen here fish," Oga gestured to himself proudly " I am going to punch the shit out of you now."

" Watch your tongue little human lest I grant you a less than painless death." Hecatos seemed somewhat amused by Oga's threat. His chuckles, further enraging the delinquent.

Hilda turned to the Master and whispered urgently " He still underestimates us. This is our only opportunity to attack. You distract him while I strike."

"Nope" Oga stated, " I am going to punch this guy right in the face." Surprisingly Hilda did not protest. She knew that the master would serve as a distraction whatever his intention. As long as he did not die in the process. "Stay out of reach of his weapon " she advised. Oga didn't reply for he had no intention of being anywhere but right up in his opponent's face.

Sensing this Hilda touched his shoulder. "Master? Are you listening? Please, for your own safety you must stay away from him!" The master did not look or acknowledge her whatsoever. He simply kept staring forward at "fish". This was not the time for stubbornness! She tightened her grip and spun him around to face her. Her other hand came up to grip his other shoulder. Shaking him, as gently as she could Hilda said " Listen Fool!" She met his gaze " You are too weak. At your level... If you face him you will be killed. You must follow the plan" Hilda's use of the forbidden w word did not escape her notice, however it was too late. The master, now stubbornly ignoring her, brushed off her hands and strode towards Hecatos. Hilda, hoping with all her might that the master would heed her advice, followed behind him.

_I'll stay clear of him_ Oga eyed the long polearm his opponent bore. _That's not going to stop me from blowing that smug look right off his face, though_. He flexed his fist, feeling the power build up. There was a crackle as the energy manifested itself as red sparks shooting down his arm, along the tattoo like demon markings upon his forearm. Oga noticed, with a great deal of satisfaction, Hecatos' eyes widen in surprise. "Fry motherfucker," Oga grinned savagely as he let loose the demon power. He punched and from his fist was emitted a blast of crimson destruction. Oga was blinded as the attack struck, sending a powerful howling wind outwards. Leaves and clothes rustled as a large dust cloud was kicked up.

* * *

"Impressive," from within the clearing dust cloud, a voice called with a hint of amusement " Your power is significant. Though nowhere near enough if you wish to do more than scratch my palms." The dust cleared to reveal Hecatos, one smoking gloved hand raised. Oga, shocked at how ineffective his attack had been, hadn't noticed that Hilda had disappeared. Hecatos, realising too late, spun around and raised his weapon.

Behind Hecatos, a voice spoke, " No...It was plenty," Hilda brought her blade down hard intending to cleave the other demon in two, regardless of the polearm raised in his defense. That was her intention. However Hilda was surprised to hear a dull thunk and feel a sharp shock run up her slender arms, as her blade buried itself a centimetre into the wood of the halberd. Hilda cursed. If she had been at full strength the blade would've sliced through both weapon and demon.

Hecatos' surprise quickly soured and turned to rage as he regarded the maidservant. This whore, whom he had narrowly avoided getting killed by, had the nerve to come between himself and his prey. Unleashing a roar, he spun his halberd, tearing the buried sword from the maidservant's grip.

Hilda relinquished her parasol sword and ducked beneath the deadly whirlwind of flashing steel. Her opponent was relentless and halted the twirling halberd in an instant, as though inertia didn't even exist. Continuing to press forwards, Hecatos , with a savage roar, flowed into a vertical cleaving strike. Hilda stumbled back and to the right barely avoiding the blow. Not giving her any time to recover he lashed out with his free hand and seized the maidservant roughly by the throat. The iron grip tightened.

Oga, utilising the few seconds Hilda bought him, had charged another attack. He closed in and attempting to draw Hecatos' attention shouted " Let's see how you handle this at point blank range!" As the death grip on her throat lifted and she dropped to the ground, Hilda screamed, " Master, no!"

Hecatos was just able to raise a hand to block Oga's blow. The blast shockwave still buffeted the demon, knocking him back a few metres. Still on his feet the warrior demon prepared to launch a lightning quick counter attack.

Oga's attention was focused on Hilda. He looked down and extended a hand, " You alright" he asked concerned. Hilda didn't reply. She was entirely focused upon Hecatos. With the master now within range he was sure to seize the opportunity to strike. Spotting the blur of motion that was the demon, halberd at the ready, Hilda steeled herself, ignored the pain and weariness that seemed to pervade her entire body.

Oga saw the glint of razor edged steel too late. _Fuck_ he thought. _Never thought I'd die this way._ He closed his eyes. Instead of the sharp pain of disembowelment, he felt a rough shove which sent him to the ground. Landing painfully on his rump, his eyes flew open. He looked up and met an emerald eye's gaze. _Hilda!_

It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. It felt rather peculiar. Cold. Or was it a warm fuzzy feeling. Hilda was feeling somewhat lightheaded. _Perhaps it wasn't too bad after all._ Her unsteady gaze wandered from the Master, sprawled upon the ground but thankfully safe, to her own abdomen. A foot of sharp cold blood soaked steel protruded from her gut. She felt her heart sink as her fingers reached down. _It was pretty bad_. Copious amounts of blood, her own, flowed at an alarming rate from the wound, staining her clothing. Without warning there was a sudden burst of pain, like a thousand talons ripping at the flesh of her midsection. She half gasped half shrieked in agony as her every muscle contorted.

_It was lodged in there good._ Hecatos tried again, shaking his long weapon in an attempt to dislodge the maidservant. Still impaled on the blade Hilda let loose another blood curdling scream. _Clingy wench!_ Tiring of her cries, Hecatos brutally kicked the maidservant at the small of her back. With a sickening squelch, Hilda staggered forward, stumbled, collapsed onto her knees then fell forward onto her stomach. Blood, dark crimson, pooled about her, spreading outwards from her midsection.

Oga watched, stunned. Hilda shakily raised her head, her eye to meeting his. Reaching out with one hand to him, she begged," Master, please...save...yourself... Run!" she gasped, blood running out of the corner of her mouth. Her arm reached out desperately for him as he passed by her. She clawed at his leg in a futile attempt to stop him. Oga strode past the maidservant and stood facing Hecatos.

All rage and fury Oga charged the demon. Ranged combat all but ignored, he attacked with his fists. Pounding away, he roared animal-like. Hecatos, caught off guard by the ferocity of the delinquent's assault, was forced back. Finally Oga landed a hit. A satisfying crunch was heard as his fist embedded itself in the demon's face, a blow that would kill any normal man.

Hecatos was only more enraged by the strike and threw aside his pole arm. He raised arms in a fighting stance. Oga continued to advance, straight into a gut crushing uppercut. The delinquent's assault was halted as the air was knocked from his lungs. Giving his opponent no time to recover, Hecatos followed with a right cross, then a left cross, knocking Oga left then right. The demon joined his hands together and brought them down, with all his strength, on Oga's head.

Oga watched, helpless. It was the heaviest blow that he had ever taken. Brought to his knees the demon lord could only glare up defiantly. Hecatos, panting from the exertion, drew out a hand and a half sword. It looked ancient though nonetheless deadly. As though performing a ritual the demon placed the tip against the soft flesh above the collar bone, drawing a minute amount of blood. He then raised the blade high above his head in preparation for the final blow. Time seemed to slow for Oga. Hilda's anguished cries seemed to fade to silence. There was only the weapon. He could see the blood that permanently stained its blade. It came down...and halted an inch from his chest.

"You piece of crap, bullying my student?" Oga recognised the voice. One large rough hand gripped the ancient blade's hilt and Hecatos' hand. From behind the demon's shoulder, the "teacher" peaked over. " Yo, Oga" Saotome waved with his free hand, " I got this. Check on her." He gestured to Hilda's crumpled form. The delinquent complied immediately, scrambling off the ground.

"Do you know who you are dealing with?" Hecatos struggled furiously out of the stranger's grasp. He whirled about, sheathing his short sword, and picked up his halberd in one smooth motion. This person exuded an air of power. Hecatos sensed that he couldn't hold back against this opponent. He lunged forward, extending his weapon, in an attempt to impale the man just as Hecatos had done the maidservant.

Saotome casual side stepped the attack and, as the demon finished his lunge, stepped in to deliver a powerful blow. His fist struck the demon's face dead centre producing an audible crack. It was clear that the already bruised nose had been shattered. " Do you know who you are dealing with?" Saotome watched the demon stagger backwards as blood began to stream from the broken nose.

" Who are you?" Hecatos shouted. Ignoring the demon's enraged demands, Saotome pulled up his sleeve. Then raising his fist, knuckles outwards pointed to his opponent, he said "I got a message for Behemoth. You tell him to wait a little longer." At this, the glowing red demon symbols suddenly appeared on Saotome's arm. Hecatos' eyes, reflecting its crimson brilliance, widened. "Bye" the demon markings seemed to shine even brighter until all vanished in a brilliant flash of red.

* * *

"Hilda?" Oga crouched down beside the maidservant. There was no reply. Only dead silence. Lowering himself into a kneeling position beside her, he gently prodded the maidservant's shoulder. Still nothing._ She's alright_ Oga kept reminding himself. _She's the toughest damn demon I know._

Oga reached out and, as gently as he could, simultaneously rolled over and pulled Hilda towards himself. The quiet was broken by a sudden pained shriek. Oga, shocked out of his wits, felt the demon spasm violently in his arms. He looked down just in time to see her reach out wildly and grasp onto his forearms, her long nails sinking deep into his flesh. Grunting in pain, Oga laid her head onto his lap and bent over her.

Hilda's visible eye was wild, unfocused and flicked about rapidly. As Oga leant over and stared into it, the erratic movement suddenly ceased. The green orb, still wide, still panicked, focused on Oga's face. Recognition shone through. "Hey," Oga's attempt at a smile came out more a pained grimace as Hilda removed her nails from his arm. The maidservant attempted to speak but choked, gasping. Fresh blood ran out of the corner of her mouth, almost a black trail against Hilda's pale skin. Oga, panicking somewhat himself, extended a hand and tenderly wiped it away. "Shhhh. I'm here. It's ok. I'm safe." He attempted to soothe the maidservant. Oga was relieved to see her relax. Even as she seemed to have finally calmed down, a fresh wave of agony overcame her. Hilda didn't scream, instead uttering a muffled groan. Laying upon the ground, she panted rapidly as she tried to bear the suffering.

"You'll be alright," Oga looked down at the wound. It was huge. Blood still gushed from it. Ignoring the blood soaking into his clothing, Oga pressed the palms of both of his hands onto the wound in an effort to stem the flow. As hard as he pressed, as much surface as he tried to cover, the blood kept flowing out of the maidservant . From between his fingers and at from the edges of his palms the red liquid seemed to gush forth at an even greater rate than before. Oga tried to hold back to overwhelming despair he felt. _How did such a small slender body hold this much blood? It just wouldn't stop!_ At his touch Hilda could no longer hold in her distress and she let loose a ear rending scream. Desperate, she reached out and grabbed onto the nearest hand hold.

Oga felt his forearm being crushed in a vice like grip. He tore his eyes away from his hands and back to Hilda's deathly pale face. Her features were contorted in agony and her eyes were once again wild. " Look at me Hilda! " Oga raised his voice. He tried to put as much authority into his command as he could muster, " Look at me. Listen, you are going to be alright!" Hilda eye focused on him once again. " You'll be fine," Oga repeated. " Oi! Help me. Please! Help her!" Oga was almost screaming at Saotome, who watched the scene unfold.

Saotome turned away. He cast his eyes to the ground and sighed, a deep regretful sigh. _It was too late. He had been too late..._

Tears of frustration forming in his eyes, Oga continued his futile efforts to stop the blood loss. Under his breathe he kept repeating his mantra, as much for the maidservant as for himself, "You are going to be fine." He didn't realise that he was crying until a soft slender hand reached up and wiped the tears from his cheek. Blinking to clear his vision Oga traced the hand back to Hilda. She smiled serenely up at him as she stroked his cheek. He returned the gesture, brushing a stray hair off her pallid face and laying a hand upon her cheek. " No..." Oga whispered, " Please..." His hand found its way to Hilda's. Their fingers entwined. Oga gave the small trembling hand a tender squeeze.

"Ma...Mas..." Hilda's voice was the softest thing Oga had ever heard. Her soft lips seemed to move soundlessly, as though fluttering in the wind. " Ma..." She whispered between pants, her voice becoming increasingly softer and weaker," Mast... Tatsumi.." Oga pressed himself down as close as possible to Hilda so as to hear her words. For a moment she struggled to speak. " I...I...I..." Her voice became ever more quieter until it died away. She exhaled softly. Pressed against her cheek he felt the breath leave her. Her hand went limp in his, her other fell gently onto his thigh. Her deep emerald eye gazed deep into his own until the very moment it closed. Oga let out a choked gasp " Hilda?"

Wrapping his arms around her limp form, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, Oga howled " No. Hilda! Please!" Pressing her tightly to his chest, Oga rocked back and forth gently as he cried out in anguish.

" Hilda!"

**"Soon" didn't really turn out that way. Sorry. The last bit of this chapter was meant to be emotional or something like that. Blame Titanic. I was watching the movie before, during and after writing this and stirring renditions of "my heart will go on" were floating about in my head. As usual, thanks for reading/staying with me and reviews are greatly appreciated. As for what happens next...You'll just have to wait for the next chapter MWUAHAHAHA! Until then (let's try to be realistic, say 5-6 days) :C**


End file.
